Concrete Angel
by PixieKiz
Summary: Seth imprints on a new girl with a frightening past, can he help her and finally tell her the truth? M rated for violence, child abuse, language and referance to Rape.
1. Songbird

Seth/kim

Seth/kim

The green of la push was always a welcoming sight to the newcomer of the area, the alien kid, the foreign student here to forget her past. The one that no-one dared talk to in case she started crying over something unknown to anyone but herself and the man she claimed was her father, though there naught alike in the slightest. Her pale blonde hair merged with her white skin and bright shining blue eyes. Her voice a mere whisper to anyone now even if they all knew from music class that when she wanted to be loud her voice could echo through the whole school due to her obsession with singing and getting her feeling out in such a way. She always ended up crying after one song though, throughout her whole performance she would be confident and smile in a way known only to well trained and practised singers but once the piano stopped playing tears would always fall from her eyes and she would leave class to stay in the girls bathroom until the end of the period.

Her name is Gennifer even if most students call her Scottie. She's a girl from Scotland – clever name eh? – and moved here recently with a man everyone knows at Paul. He's a mechanic and everyone knew him as he came to work in billy blacks shop to repair cars for the community of La push only months ago. His daughter came to school and started in the same year as some of the well known quillete boys in her sophmore year and studied only three things. Music singing, french and english literature. Her three things that she accepted to be studying in a new place and of the teachers she said where trustworthy. In other worse they where family friends and her father told her if she didn't join their class and stop sulking around the house alone all day she must go to school and at least try to make herself known into the school population.

She did that well enough, only to be shunned when someone asked the one question they have learned to avoid.

"Where is your mum?"

Apparently something back in scotland made her mum not come with them and whatever it is has made the small girl depressed and a constant wallower in self pity and hurt.

That was, until the day she had to perform in front of the school for her final music exam. You could tell she was nervous, biting her nails anxiously in the sidelines as the final few flurry of notes where played by the before student on his guitar. The start of music class, James Patterson, a new yorker none the less. But once he was off and she was called forward, the look of panic vanished and this mask of confidence took over her whole demenor. The school was in shock to see her so well rounded in her light blue shirt nipped in at the waist and dark faded skinny jeans and heels hidden under the ends of them. Her hair was tied up into a pony tail and her smile beamed out into the crowed, an audable gasp forming while people started muttering furiously under their breaths to one another. Surprised by the total change in form that everyone knew from days and days of observation.

That was also when Seth Clearwater saw her for the very first time.

He Had come back from a couple of weeks 'illness absence' and was sitting at the back with his friends Jacob, Jared, Embry and Quill. All five of them of the quillette tribe and all five where in fact werewolves. All of them where indeed shocked by the girl as she opened her mouth and let forth what could only be heard in Seths mind as an angel sending good wishes to the world with all her heart and soul. She was beautiful in his eyes, she was perfection, her eyes, her hair, her voice, her body, her person. Everything was everything the young student had always longed and dreamed for in someone to be met.

_She walks to school with a lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back;  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace;  
oh_

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask;  
Bearing the burdon of a secret storm,  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born;

Why was his angel sad? Such a sad song filled with emotion and need that it was almost painful to see in her eyes the reflected sadness which the words mimicked. Seth promised to himself that he would make her forever happy, make her proud of herself as she so seemed to be on stage. But still, how could she put forth such emotions in simple words.

_Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved._

Concrete Angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night,  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights;  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,  
When morning comes it will be too late.

Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.

Concrete Angel

Was she crying? Her eyes where getting more and more sparkling by the second and her chest rose and fell in a different way than at the start of her performance. But it was obvious to everyone what she was holding back. Her music teacher looked more proud than words could say, this was obviously the song which made her rbeak down into tears and hide from the world. The song he knew was coming to an end soon and he had to get to her before she ran and hid from sight again, the thought of her being away from him tugged uncomfortably at his chest and he rose immediately.

"Seth? Hey whats up dude?" Jacob asked with a confused expression, Embry Quill and Jared following suit, although the latter looked like he understood the expression on his face, like he could tell what was going on in his head.

"He'll be alright, wont you Seth. Off you go." He said with a small wave of his hand and a nod, hopefully thought Seth, ready to explain his situation to everyone else.

_A statue stands in a shaded place,  
An angel girl with an upturned face;  
Her name is written on a polished rock,  
A broken heart that the world forgot._

Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.

Concrete Angel

Visable tears where now falling down her face as she finished her piece and took a small second to ready herself before nidding her head and dropping her shoulders, almost running off stage with a hand raised to her eyes to hide the tears that where burning her cheek. No, he couldn't miss her, he refused to let her cry while he could help it. He had to see her.


	2. Stalker

_**Author note :-**_

_**The last post has 'Seth/kim' Which was simply a thing I wrote to remind me what file it was as I typed that first chapter during my free period in school -- I know, im quite ;) -- anyway, back to the story!!**_

_**Song for this chapter is 'Behind Blue Eyes - Limp Bizkit'**_

Chapter 2

Gen POV

Gen reached the end of the corridor before her throat tore out an almighty sob. Finally stopping in her tracks by her locker and resting her head against the metal box which held her prized positions out of the public eye, and more importantly her fathers hands. She would never say to anyone else about what happened at home, nor would she make a habit of thinking on it unless she had to sing _that_ song again. It was infuriating how little anyone really cared about how badly it hurt her to sing, her teacher especially thought it simply a very tear jerking song to many people and that Gennifer was good at projecting her emotions into a song, therefore she would cry at a sad song even if it was sang by her. Not any one of the teachers at this school had any clue as to what went on in her life behind closed doors and if she had anything to do with it.

Why couldn't she do anything which reminded her of some sort of death or hurtful event without bursting into tears at the memory of her mother, the one who was lost to her in a car accident years ago. With a heavy sigh and leaning against her locker Gen pulled out her iPod and plugged in her headphones, turning the volume up to full in order to block out any outside noise as she listened to the soothing music which came with her soundtrack, they where all labelled and for this one she chose. -- **Playlist 4 - walking home** --

_No one knows what it's like_

_To be the bad man_

_To be the sad man_

_Behind blue eye_

_sAnd no one knows_

_What it's like to be hated_

_To be fated __to telling only lies_

Another sigh was made as she turned to see an approaching figure of what was well known to be Seth Clearwater, that boy hung out with the wrong crowed of students in her opinion. It had been his friends that had blown up her science experiment when she first moved here. Accident her arse. And it was his friends that had taken her books and thrown them into the fish tank in English class, but not before reading her private poetry writings, although they hadn't known about what was going on in them, it had brought her to tears as the words she spilled onto the page where spoken aloud in front of her classmates in a way which was clearly deserving of the title of 'Embarrassment' and 'Hurt'. What the heck did this guy want with her now, didn't his friends do enough to make her life a new kind of hell. Well she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her with tears streaming down her face, not ever.

"Get lost Seth, whatever you want to do just forget it, im not in the mood to be humiliated when no-one is around." She said sadly, turning around and wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, angry at the fact that her voice sounded so hoarse and broken from silent sobbing. This was horrible.

_But my dreams they aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free_

Shaking her head a little, Gen started walking toward the front door, eager to get away from the school for the day finally and to get the rain which was falling hard against the ground to seep into her skin which was something as a Scot by birth made her feel calmer and more at ease. Strangely enough she was one of these people that when it rained, decided to go walking simply because it was in fact raining. Little did the small blonde girl know, Seth was not to be deterred by her asking of him to go away. She had put no force into her words therefore he put the words to use as a suggestion or request rather than an order. Once the door had opened in front of her, she took a deep breath and stepped out, standing in the rain for a few second before starting the walk back home

_No one knows what its like_

_To feel these feelings_

_Like i do, and i blame you!_

_No one bites back as hard_

_On their angerN_

_one of my pain and woe_

_Can show through_

_But my dreams they aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeanceThat's never free_

_Discover l.i.m.p. say it _

_Discover l.i.m.p. say it _

_Discover l.i.m.p. say it _

_Discover l.i.m.p. say it _

_No one knows what its like_

_To be mistreated, to be defeatedBehind blue eyes_

_No one knows how to say_

_That they're sorry and don't worry_

_I'm not telling lies_

_But my dreams they aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeanceT_

_hat's never free_

_No one knows what its like_

_To be the bad man,_

_to be the sad man_

_Behind blue eyes._

Gennifers home was nothing special, not in the very slightest. But it was a home if anything, a small two bedroom house with a kitchen dining area and sitting room. That was all that was needed wasn't it? There was indeed only two bodies accommodating the house. Upon reaching her street, the song came to an end and she heard someone walking quite close behind her. Thinking illogically, she turned to see who it was and almost screamed in fright at seeing Seth Clearwater standing only inches behind her. His face wide with surprise and his mouth open at the sight of her face so close to his, her eyes where still a little red from crying but no-where near as horrible as she would have looked before. Still, why was he staring at her like she had grown some sort of limb from her face. It was unnerving to say the least.

"Oh holy heck, what in the name of all that is good are you following me for?!" She demanded quietly with a shake of her head. Turning to leave without even waiting for her answer, she felt her arm being tugged with something very warm. Warm was an understatement, she was burning. "Ow!" She exclaimed, ripping her arms from the grip of what was only Seth's hand and rubbing it frantically, her face full of worry and fright as her pale skin exposed by her sleeveless top turned a vibrant shade of red and burned uncomfortably despite the cold of the rain.

Looking up at Seth with wide eyes, she could see a very strange look on his face before she asked him the one question she would now never be able to forget in her entire life. The answer she got would always make her confused, always make her question everything that she knew from life in La Push high. And everything she knew to be true in her world.

"Why are you following me Seth? Tell me now."

"Because I love you!"


	3. Hatred

**Disclaimer!! I'm not mrs Stephanie Meyer, as much as i wish i was im not. So make do with my story if you enjoy it **

"_Because I love you!"_

Wide eyes stared blankly at the russet skinned giant in front of her, breathing hitched with hurt and dispair that someone so genuine and different to his friends could be so vile and dispicable in what he would do to someone in a state not far off distress. How dare he. He knew nothing of her and who she was yet he managed to cause her more distress and pain that she did herself in the corridor when she was crying her eyes out infuriatingly for anyone to see. No, nothing could hurt her more than that.

"Get away from me."

The voice was now so very different to that used before, eyes lowered dangerously so that she was near glaring into the eyes of the person whom she now had a distinct hate for. And hate was a word she used most carefully, her mother always made her do that. But Seth, she hated. "Get away from me, never follow me again and if I see you come near me Seth Clearwater so help me god you will never be brave enough to be within the same room. Understand me?" She seethed with an acid voice, someone so small and timid looking should never have to use her voice that way, but how Seth behaved was more than she could take so she simply snapped.

"**Get away!**"

With that she started running, faster than she thought her legs could ever try to take. She never once slipped, nor ever faltered in her step in the rain, but ran as though she would die in the presense of someone who very dumbly admitted his deepest most powerful feelings for her. And his world could have just ended.

Seth POV (1st person)

She just ran from me. I told her what had been burning on my tongue since I saw her in the hallway at school and she ran from me in anger, actual anger. I could feel the hatred coming from her delicate soft pale skin. It was so perfectly different to mine, and so very unattainable.

Somehow that made me more angry than I could cope with, I was a good werewolf and I could keep myself from phasing normally, so why was I getting so very angry at myself over her, there was no reason other than the fact that she hated me and never wanted to see me again. Suddenly, I growled in what seemed like pain and set off at a sprint for the forest with the need to break forth from my human figure and expose my werewolf self where it would be safe.

Finding the trees thicken I suddenly burst from my skin, hair sprouting in every place imaginable on my outer body as my bones suddenly shaped into that of a giant wolf, the size of a bear but very distincly a wolf. And low how I hated myself.

"_Yo! Seth man! Where did you go? We looked for you!"_

"_Leave him alone Jake, can't you just see?"_

"_No , I want his story, he has to tell me himself."_

"_Boys calm down, if he wants to talk he'll talk."_

"_Damnit Sam your no fun"_

"_Watch your mouth Jacob."_

The voices inside my head where not that of insanity where I believed people to be living within my mind, there _were_ people in my mind. My fellow werewolves transformed and most likely on patrol around the forest, I knew it would be my shift soon but I couldn't take it, the longer time I spent away from Gennifer, the angrier I got.

"_I gotta go after her."_

"_dude she kinda told you to stay away, she might shoot you or something"_

"_like I care?"_

"_Come on man, your not right in the head, what the hell went on at school, Jared didn't say."_

"_JARED!"_

"_Hey man not my place."_

I sighed resighdedly and set off at a run to Emilies, making sure Sam at least had a change of pants for me, I wasn't going to go to his fiancée and be naked for god sake.

"_Don't take too long, she's cooking."_

"_and how!"_

"_Jacob!Hush down!"_

Gen POV (1st Person)

Finally as I got home I started to regret running as I had twisted my ankle running down the path to the front door. It throbbed uncomfortably and as I got the door unlocked I remembered my 'dad' saying he would be out for the weekend so here I am in an empty house, alone with nothing to do and a great load of crap to think about until Monday. Ah Monday, you seem so far away yet you loom over my head like a death sentence on a tried and judged criminal. Why was I so afraid of seeign Seth again? It's not like I was scared _of_ him or anything, if I was being truthfully honest I didn't give a damn about the lanky russet skinned, cropped haired, brown eyes muscled idiot.

Well … maybe I did.

Ever since I moved I'd admired him from afar, he was always so cheerful, he never looked sad, but then again he was never without his friends. The only time I began to see a difference was the time before he was sent off ill for a couple of weeks, the longest school days of my life I have to admit. I waited to see him come back, and after then I sort of gave up on my petty school girl crush on him and settled abck into my schoolwork, knowing that if I where to do badly… there would be hell to pay.

Seth POV (1st Person)

I had to find her again, i was going insane not with her. My sun, my sky, my night and day. She was everything to me and i somehow managed to let her slip so easily through my fingers without so much as a second thought. Imprinting wasn't the easiest of events i have to say, every time i think about her i become so very sad that she isn't by my side, in my arms and safe with me. Because i am not with her i feel so much like my heart is being torn right through my ribs and out into the open,. still beating, before being stabbed repeatedly at the idea of being hated by my one true love, that she wanted me to stay as far from her as possible.

I started running again, desperately tracing the girl who was my soul mate, my other half and my completion. Somehow, my brain knew where she would be, i instincivly was able to trace her body in the midsts of heightened sight and smell around me, everything was louder too. Everything was simply ... heightened.

That was when i saw her. In a window sitting on a chair in some sort of kitchen.

Bleeding.


	4. Punnishment

**_I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, MRS STEPHANIE MEYER DOES, DONT BLAME ME FOR LOVING HER BOOKS._**

**_Song for this chapter is 'The Reason - Hoobastank'_**

The blood trickled ever so slowly from the corner of her hairline, down the pale exterior that was her skin and dripping gently onto the pale blue shirt she was wearing. It was some sort of bewildered look on her face, before the tears started falling from her beautiful blue eyes, they merged with the red stain on her face and caused her to wince. My angel shouldn't be hurting, she shouldn't be in any sort of situation where pain was in anyway possible for her. I wanted her to be happy, with me prefferably but she had already told me to get away and I wasn't ready for another blow to my male ego and imprinting thoughts. I adored this girl, and would do everything in my power to make her happy again. If only I could stop staring and actually get to her, then I could be of some use.

Gen POV (1st Person) – an hour earlier -

I cant believe how late home I was after having spoken to seth for so long, how could I have forgotten that my father would be back to check up on me before he went out again for the night. Stupid, stupid stupid! I never hated my father, I feared him, I loathed him and I wished for to never see him again but I didn't hate him. I hated seth.

Of course it was a frantically strange philosophy, not to hate the man who made me bleed, who hit me and beat me and occasionally burned me, but no I hated him less than I hated that boy Seth Clearwater, the one who found it so sadistically amusing to try and riddicule me even when there was no-one around to witness him.

That was the lowest form of low I could think of, how could someone so young be so sadistic and mean. I could understand his friends, they where older and got bored a lot easier but him? I couldn't for any shed of hope understand what pleasure he would get out of such a cruel prank, to make me feel so small that I would actually end up believing his pathetic lies of him liking me. I was over that. I was over him.

When I got through the front door finally I threw my bag on the floor and hurried to the kitchen, dinner needed to be on the table ready for him when he got home so I needed to start sometime soon if I where to avoid a very severe beating, again. Getting some eggs and vegetables out of the fridge I decided a simple omlette would suffice for a stop, wouldn't it? Nothing really triggered in my head about anything until I was able to stop thinking and turn on the cD player next to the cooker. My other favourite band was already on a cd in the machine. Hoobastank, old but good.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

Oh how I could relate to these lyrics. I always wanted to prove to my dad that I was worth at least something to him, even if I was simply an eye sore at the minute, I wouldn't be soon and he would know that I was really valuable. I was sure he would find that out eventually, sure I wasn't good at anything other than singing, but im sure he would see me on stage one day and see how much I enjoy performing. That was something wasn't it? But somehow it never made him smile, never made him think twice about my feelings, I was nothing to him if not a nightly pu nching bag for him to take a swing at now and again when he was around.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with every day  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear_

Then somehow, I found myself thinking about Seth. I had been very very rude, and totally out of character when I told him to go away, I wonder if it was something of my old feelings for him resurfacing before I shoved them away. I have been hurt too much recently to take anything more. I hadn't dated in a long time and I knew it would be a new thing for me with seth. He was so much more different to the other kids that it was almost scary how he would loom over e veryone and still have the moronic grin across his face, like he would die where he not smiling. It infuriated me sometimes but the other times I adored it so much it hurt to know that whatever I did I would never gain his attention. Maybe I do still like him after all, it made sense, I was only a girl after all and I did think that he was cute. Very very cute and very tall, he would feel like a sort of protector for me, someone I could cuddle into and feel like I was going to be ok, rather than sitting at home waiting for my abusive father to come back and take another launch at me.

'_SHIT_'

Suddenly a strange beeping sound came and interupted my thoughts, I had burned the omlette. This was not going to end well and I swear I would end up maiing him even more angry at this rate, he was so dependant on me cooking that I wonder what he like before he met my mum, of course he was a different man back then, back before mum died everything was good. I tried to remind him of that once, but unfortunately I look far too much like my mother and he wishes in a way to disfigure me so badly that he couldn't not find a trace of her in me. But no matter how mnay bruises or how much blood, its never enough to hide the fact that I am in fact his daughter and my mothers image.

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

He would be home any minute, I had to fix that omlette. Suddenly … I was too late.

"Gennifer! What in gods name do you think you are doing, trying to burn my house down!?" _it was never 'our' house, it was __**his**__ house_.

"No dad, I didn't mean it, I was thinking about making you something else and i-"

**SLAP**

"don't lie to me you little cow. I know fine well you where just day dreaming and didn't want me to get my dinner, is this payback then? For all those times I took away your pretty face, I don't see anything pretty in it now. Do you? Look at you, your crying already, cant take a little pain Gennifer? Mummy wouldn't be pleased."

"Please stop it daddy!" She pleaded, it always went on like this, he would hit her, she would plead, he would hit her again then leave, waiting until she was asleep before the bigger pain returned to her. Something she could always work on was the clockwork like way her father beat her in, always so she was stunned for a while, always at dinner and before she was truly able to go to sleep, and always with that … grin on his face.

"Come back to daddy dearest, I just want to **hold** you." He said, grabbing her arms and throwing her down onto the chair.

That was it, it was coming.

The pan which held the burnt omlette was lifted from the stove and swung hard across the room, aimed at Gens stomach, the handle hit the side of her face first, causing it to bleed gently, but she wans't allowed to move, if she moved he would hit her more. She just let the burning pan sit on her lap until the man finally left her alone in the room where she could cry. The blood trickling down her face and merging with her tears.

Then she saw seth, outside her window … a sort of pleading look on his face as he seemed to be looking straight at her. Had he seen what had just happened? Or was he just passing by. In any case, Gen stood up and walked outside, the air was needed for her pain, it intensified it. A morbid pleasure she got was that she knew one day he would go too far and finally kill her during one of the beatings, she could only hope that was.

"Seth." She mumbled quietly, her arms bruised from being grabbed before.

Seth POV (1st Person)

She came outside as if nothing was wrong, everything about her expression, the way she held herself and how she spoke, all of it seemed as if there was nothing wrong with her. But the bruises on her arms, the burnt clothes and the blood on her face told him a different story.

"Gennifer … what happened?" I asked, stepping toward her slowly, my body convulsing a little, I knew I would phaze soon but I couldn't stop walking toward her, my precious precious Gennifer, she was hurt. And I needed to get her some help. "Come with me, I can help." He said, extending a hand for her to take. Only when he was a few feet away from her did he move to hold her, she had fainted. Her face draining even more of the colour that tinted her cheeks, she was hurt badly this time. But had there been more? What had just happened.

"S'rry." She mumbled, trying to open her eyes before she finally blacked out. "'m s'rry Seth, ta."


	5. Blackout

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT, OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS. I DO HOWEVER OWN GENNIFER SO DO NOT TAKE HER OR HER BACKGROUND, SHE IS MY SOLE CHARACTER, DONT TAKE AWAY THE UNIQUENESS OF HER CHARACTER. ONCE AGAIN ... IM NOT MRS MEYER, SHE IS.**

Seth POV (1st Person)

She was so pale, so withdrawn looking - although this was shown only in her eyes. Every other part of her had been frozen in an image of contentment and had I not seen the bruises and blood I may have believed my angel in her attitude to try and con me in a way: simply into believing that she was indeed something i could class as 'alright'. But she wasn't. Her limp boy lay careless to the world in my arms as i ran with her back to the only place i knew was safe for the both of us. One of her arms hanging by her side, both beautiful and horrific in an image of how perfect this girl truly was to me, but the terror that this was to be so close to her end was excruciating in the emotions overwhelming me at this moment. We needed to be safe, more so my darling angel as i wondered how close i really was to simply phasing at this moment in time. Right here in the middle of the forest i was running in.

Someone had done this to her, and he was mine. I was more angry than i could even comprehend, i would never have imagined this amount of rage to consume me, i wasn't the angry person - paul was. And yet i could very well tear apart this entire forest to simply rid myself of the intense fire of anger balled up inside me. Someone had wanted to cause so much pain to the sweet innocent girl in my arms and it was almost impossible to control the anger that threatened to make me phase. In this one small day his world had both been lit up by a new sun, and hit by a never ending downpour. Gennifer made his life so very different. Complicated yes, but I didn't care much for that.

"Don't worry Gen, You'll be ok. I promise." I mumbled, looking a head through the thinning trees to the house of solace, sanctuary. Sam would know what to do, as I was very clearly at a loss for any sort of comprehensible plan.

"Seth! Bloody hell what happened?" The alpha asked as he stood from his seat outside the home he shared with his own imprint - his fiancée; Emily. Taking a quick glance at her, i realised how badly i needed to get away from my beautiful angel to not disfigure her like sam had done to his own imprint. The thought of her in more pain was worse than i could ever have imagined. I wanted to scream, i wanted to punch a hole in a tree. Anything.

"Not me. Here. Help. Please."  
"Emily, get the boys out of the house. Now."  
"Sam, they're eatin-"  
"They can eat later, they need to help me with Seth, he looks about ready to burst."

As if on cue, out came the remainder of my pack, the quilette boys. Each of them still with a cookie - or what was left of one - stuffed into their mouths. Jacob, as always had to be the first to say anything to me. His voice clear in the air, and making my blood boil over too far.His face a picture a horror and disgust as he eyed the bruises now purpling my beautiful angels skin and the blood which was still draining from her and staining her white cheeks.

"Shit Seth! I think you killed her! God sake you bloody idiot! You cant even appologisewithout hurting her. Shit!"

That caused me to see red.

That was all it took.

I felt my angel being removed from my arms by someone, i looked over and saw Jared, nodding slowly with a knowing expression, he too knew the anger which bubbled beneath his skin at the thought of his precious Kim in as bad a state as my Gennifer. The trembling began again and before i even knew my own actions, my wolf self launched at Jacob. The pure size of my body overwhelming the still human form boy. I howled and snarled angrily, despair and rage tearing through my concious mind until it was beginning to feel but naught of pure addrenaline filled agression. How could he think i had hurt my poor darling, she wouldn't die either. Not while he still had blood in his veins and a beat in his heart. Sometime very quickly after, Jacob too was a wolf, fighting me back with quick snaps at my feet, causing me to yelp in pain before launching back at him again. His thoughts becoming my own throughout the battle.

_'Jesus Seth! Take a joke dude, i was kidding!'  
'Dont Joke about my Gennifer being that badly injured Jake. Too far!'  
'Shit man, don't take it out on me!'  
'If you dont take it back imgoing to rip your hind legs off with one bite, you dare talk about my beautiful beautiful girl like that again and i will seriously kill you on the spot."  
"SAM!!"  
'Boys. Stop now!'_

The authorative voice of the alpha of the pack boomed through their ears and instantly we both stopped and lowered our heads begrudgilantly at being forced to stop fighting. My thoughts of killing Jacob where still being projected through the brain connection. Thoughts, images and wishes all merging into one. All aimed at my best friend. Calming down was never going to be easy, i wanted my beautiful, beautiful imprint to be alright. So ... with my tail between my legs i walked over to Jared, who still had her limp body cradled in his arms. I whined unhappily and took a run off full pelt into the forest, knowing a pair of trousers would be waiting for me on my return back to the house. I just needed to get away from seeing her that bad. But i would be back, and i would find out what happened to my poor angel.

Gen POV (1st Person)

I woke up in an unfamiliar place, the air smelled like baking: cookies to be exact, but i didn't care. I was in far too much pain to give a damn about the smell of the room. Although. I did feel something cold on my head, i must have fell or something. I knew being cold was bad, it meant i'd lost blood, or i was just very badly injured, but it didn't explain the strange sensation. And this low humming sound. What the hell was that? I really was struggling to come to understand what was going on until i i heard something smash and i reacted automatically as i usually would, i rolled over - falling off what i found out was a couch - and curled up into a tight shape. I felt a burning at my stomach and knew i was still recorvering from the burn, and my arms where still sore. That and my head was now even more sore and i could feel a bump coming on without even needing to touch it.

"Ow..." I mumbled, before i knew it i was pulled into the air and suddenly felt like i was burning all over. I whimpered a little as the heat caused the migrane starting in my head to grow considerably. Whatever it was she wan't pleased about. I opened my eyes slowly and noticed a face very slowly to mine, the eyes first. Brown and warm, but filled with worry and what looked to be fear. The russet coloured skin. I looked over at him properly and almost fell as i twisted my head to lookat the surrounding people. It was them. "No..." I whispered, my face falling and my migraneinstantly growing again. I looked back at the figure and i suddenly felt very scared. More scared than i was of going home again. "P-p-put m-me down. P-please." I manage to stumble out, my words nothing more than a breath which held a tone of utmost terror. These horrible, horrible people. They made my life at school all the harder. Why was today any different to them?

Once i had been placed on the ground, i stumbled over a little before catching myself on a table, gasping at the pain which stabbed at my stomach. The burning pan must have done more damage than i had thought. Again, arms threw themself around me, keeping me steady. The heat was now oddly comforting as i closed my eyes tight and hissed at the touch of a strong arm around my small body, touching the place where i was injured. Go figure. A voice spoke out from the crowd surrounding though, pulling me from the comforting warmth i felt.

"Seth man, let her go, shes alright. Take her home so you can get over this spat. If we're lucky she wont charge you."  
"Paul, leave him alone. He'll do what he wants. What do you have against her anyway?"  
"Just look at her!"  
"Jake ... don't even think about it." this time it was Seth that spoke, so he was the one holding me. Odd ... it felt very ... right to be like this. To feel protected by him. Yet so very wrong for me to be here.  
"Sam, Seth, im not going to appologise, but shes notwelcome in any way with me, i don't like her. Something about her is just ... wrong."  
"Paul!"

I somehow managed to find my voice, Taking a deep but very shuddering breath i found he strength to say to the very angry student who was the most common in teasing me at school. "Don't worry. I'm gone." With that, i slipped out from the slackened grip to to my injured self and started walking toward the door. My head spinning at the sudden change in body temperatures. My skin breaking into goose bumps as i got outside and felt the fresh air hit me. Supposedly it would do me a world of good, that was what the online help service had said. Fresh air will calm me down and make me feel better. But it only made me feel worse.

I never usually admit to feeling bad, or hurt ot anything like that. But i couldn't hold it in anymore, i was becoming more and more paniced by the pain in my body to even breath. I started coughing, wheezing, hyperventalating before i just broke out into a run. I didn't know where i was, i didn't even know why i was there. But i had to get home before my father did, i was hrut enough for one night.

"Gennifer! Stop!"

That was the last thing i heared before i felt something hit me. Hard.

And everything went black again ...


	6. Crash

Seth POV (1st Person)

And then she was silent once more. Her body crumbling under the weight of the giant truck that had crashed into her, throwing her off the road with very little effort. She was silent. And still. And unconcious.

"GEN!" My voice roared over the still revving engine, how could this happen. The man behind the wheel was acting as if he had done nothing wrong, as if everything wa salright and he hadnt just hit a girl in the middle of the road and sent her soaring to what could very well be her death. How could someone be so heartless and cruel to someone so innocent, this was not a good day for her. My poor imprint.

My poor Gen. "Shit, Gen! Holy crap! SAM" I cried out, running onto the road and picking up the limp non responsive figure of my poor girl, her hair the same shade as her skin at this moment in time, I couldn't breath properly for fear that I may hold her the wrong way and actually cause her even more damage than had already been previously caused to my poor darling. I hated that someone had done this to her, and I was going to get to the bottom of it. It is stated that if anyone harms a werewolves imprint, then they would most certainly be killed, if not simply harmed.

I moved toward the truck door and glared at the smirking man, he looked similar, I knew him from somewhere. My mum knew him from town, he was a mechanic or something. But .. wasn't that Gens father? My eyes suddenly widened in horror. Her own father had done this to her, he had been the one to run her over as she ran from me. This was in a way my own fault, but I couldn't stop blaming this one man for the damage. How could he, how very could he! "you bastard." I seethed as he opened the door, his face innocent yet in a way gloating.

"Don't be so rude young man. And get away from my daughter if you please." The man said politely. Bastard.

"You. Hit. Her. With. Your TRUCK!" I yelled, cradelling the small figure of the pale girl. Seconds later I felt a hand on my shoulder, Sam. Thank god. "He hit her with his truck, I need to deal with this Sam."  
"Not here Seth, not here." The alpha said, knowing I couldn't go against his orders. How horrid a thought, that I could not even protect my poor girl.

"Seth, with me, we need to get her to a hospital fast. Come on. Lets go." Another voice this time, I turned around to see paul looking forlorn and guilty as he stood by his own car. We slipped myself and Gennifer into the backseats, her head laying across my lap as I stroked her hair, a more theraputic experience for me. This poor girl, this poor poor girl. MY girl. She would never be hurt like this again if I could help it, I couldn't let her live her life in this much pain, I needed to get her better before I spoke to her again about this and dealt with the bastard that was her father. The evil man needed to die if things where to be correct, he would pay for the things he has done to my soul mate. Even if I have to hunt him down and rip him apart with my bare human hands.

General POV (3rd Person)

The minute Seth and Paul got themselves to La Push general infirmary, the poor Scottish girl was weaker than the day she had been born. Her skin paled even more, leaving her a deathly shade of grey, clinging onto life with all the strength she could muster – though it was very little. She didn't want to leave this world somehow, after all she had said about her father, she couldn't bear the thought now of not being with Seth. He made her feel safe in a way, like she was in no way near danger if he was around. And that was something she was very new to, almost too new to as it made her wary of what was going on. All she had known of males in her life was her 'father'. Her adoptive father.

She was rushed into the ER with little trouble, the staff knowing the Quilette boys well enough to not pansey about with them in the way of forms and filling out questions. That and the girl in Seths arms looked just about to pass away within seconds. Tubes and machines now surrounded her on the hospital bed, beeping away insessently as the young boy stood by her side, willing everything to turn out alright. Her heart was weak, her skin was bruised, her bones broken. The doctor had given a full scan after a very worrying report.

Child abuse.

Seth POV (1st Person)

He would die for this. He would die for what he had doe n to my little Gen he would die a horrible painful and brutal death set against him by **me!** My poor little gen, battered, bruised and broken by the man everyone claimed to be so goddamn lovely to everyone. Anger bubbled heatedly under my skin as I watched ever patiently for my little angel to open her beautiful blue eyes and finally breath the sweet air around her again without constant aid of the machines attatched to her tiny frame laying on the hopsital bed. "Gen… gen baby, you still with us?" I whispered, my voice croaking with the tears that had welled up in my throat threatening to overspill from my eyes. They would evaporate as soon as touch my skin, but that only made it worse as the need to feel ths hot tears trickling down my cheeks was something I now could not experience. "Please angel … Wake up …"

~*~*~*~* 1 week later *~*~*~*~

I could hear my heart beat more than feel it; the part of me that recognized any sort of physical change had left me long before now. My poor angel, my other half, the one person in this world i would kill to protect, die to fight for and kill myself to be with had been in a coma for 6 days, 17 hours and 3 seconds themself ticking away like hours themself. I couldn't bear the thought of my poor sweet girl in such a state. Sam had been in and out to comfort me, Paul had even managed to get himself in the state of mind of understanding that no matter what he said; how many fights he tried to get me into with him i wouldn't play along.

When i phazed due to the utmost fury i felt when someone mentioned my baby's father, everyone noticed that the particular spark that made my thoughts so cheery, so optimistic was gone. Even the Cullen named Edward had noticed at times that my thoughts where sad and depressed. I hadn't even felt this hurt when my father Harry died of a heart attack years ago. Everything just seemed to pale when an emotion was based on my sweet, innocent Gen.

That was why, as i slept roughly in the hospital seat: i literally jumped at the sound of my sweet angel crying.


	7. Thinking

**I don't own any of the twilight cast or ideas from Stephanie Meyer - I simply own this fan fiction and Gennifer. She is mine, get over it :P we cant all be me **

**Ha**

Song for this chapter : Mirror - Barlow Girls

Gen POV (1st Person)

The pain was unbearable.

I felt like my arms and legs where being ripped from my body so painfully slow.

I couldn't move at all, I could hear everything, feel everything but do nothing.

Every sharp object that implanted itself into my skin, every shake, prod, grip.

Every word people where saying around me.

The men and women that came in and out; each creak of the door and every single beep of some strange machine that I had been wired up to.

I was in hospital, in a coma; my brain was working even if I was acting brain dead but I was alive. More than alive, I was scared. My whole being was afraid of waking up, to seeing the face of my father looking down at me from above. To feel that pain again. It was the most frightening thought I had ever had to come to terms with and somehow I was worried that with all this machinery around me I would be more detectable to the fear I was experiencing. The beeping started getting quicker and there was a fussing about my body, still no progress in my movement or responses. I was being swallowed by a hollow and never ending pit of darkness. If ever I was afraid of death, it was now.

What would happen when I was recovered and went home to that man I had to call a father. The man who nightly made me more petrified of him than of anything that could come out of the darkness to kill me. At one point I had tried to run away and kill myself, it was a dark time and when he found out the pain just got worse. He was a vile, cruel man. He was sick and twisted for having done this to me, for trying to make me feel so weak that I was not able to retaliate or make any sort of reaction to defy him. I was a good child, I did my work, I made the dinner, I never went out, I never got a boyfriend, I never failed a test, I was never late for anything, I never forgot to do housework. Because if any of that changed, so would my physical appearance for the next few days.

I had finally came to conclusion that I was hitting rock bottom hard and fast, and it felt like it had been done backwards. Unseen, and causing every bone in my body to shatter,

But what about Seth?

He had helped me when i passed out what seemed like an eternity ago, i knew not what time it was, nor the day, how long i had been out of focus for or even how i had gotten here. All i knew was there was a deep burning desire to have him hold me; whisper sweet nothings in my ear. Rock me gently with a soothing breath running down my neck. His somehow burning touch keeping me out of harms way. But I had broken that vision. I had ran from him. Twice. Gotten myself so badly hurt he probably wouldn't want anything to do with me anymore.

How could I have been so stupid!

How did I let that happen?

I had lost him so soon after getting his attention.

I was pathetic.

He had been right, my father. I was worthless, nothing but a waste of space, an inconvenience and a mistake. Everything about me was wrong and even if I thought I had been doing ok, I had really just messed everything up for the worse.

The internal emotional pain was so bad. I couldn't retain it anymore. I heard a sort of sobbing sound, it was distant but I recognized it. I was sobbing. My eyes opened slowly, fuzzy at first to the light around me; a small orange shaded lamp. It was dark outside, pitch black. The stars shone brightly over the reservation in a way that could only be described as magical. My body shook further, convulsing with the emotional pain I was suffering. I struggled to breath before I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, burning in touch and sending me into further bouts of tears. I had ruined everything.

* * *

Seth POV (1st Person)

"Gen! Oh god baby your back!" I exclaimed in a husky sort of whimper. My arms instinctively reaching around the sobbing girl; her petite frame shaking uncontrollably from her emotional outburst. My poor sweet little angel, had she been feeling so down for this entire time? How long had she been able to think? What did she think happened? I didn't really care much for those after thoughts, all I knew was the painful feeling in my chest as she cried her hurt filled tears. My poor girl, what had she gone through all this time? There was one main priority I needed to take care of; Gennifers father would be getting a very hard talk from me pretty soon, and I knew now he would be the worse off in that situation.

"Sweetheart how are you feeling? What do you remember? What's wrong, let me help. Im here for you Gen." I mumbled quietly in her ear, preventing any of the other patients to wake up in the midst of my euphoric relief at her wake. I had missed hearing her voice, seeing her beautiful blue eyes. Not hearing utter silence other than the pack when I had to leave in those agonisingly long patrol hours. I would return immediately to my sweet sleeping beauty; oh to wake her with a kiss. I wish!

Her face changed slowly, she looked at me as though I where a dream and my words but a distant fantasy. The longing that was hidden beneath the watery oceans of her eyes was so painful. It was all I could do not to simply surround her body with mine and kiss her. So deeply incapacitated with adoration and devotion to her was I It would make not a difference if I did so and suffer the consequences. But she was recovering still from what seemed like years of pain, suffering and torment. How could her mother have let this happen to you: then again, where was her mother?

"Don't let him get me, please. Please I'll do anything just please don't let him get me." The quiet pleading voice of my angel said. I wished with all I could gather that I could take that painful tone from her voice. All I wanted to do was keep her safe. Forever.


	8. Memories

Chapter 8

My poor innocent angel, she looked and sounded so scared, what had she been thinking all this time. I wanted to find answers and get her to calm down but the more I tried to console her and calm her down the more upset she seemed to get. What was I doing wrong? All I was doing was rubbing her back and whispering 'shh' in her ear in that deep voice I had now become accustomed to speaking in. But still, all she could do was cry. It seemed inpossible enough that she was back with me now, but her desperate sounding pleas told me how badly frightened she was.

"baby, he wont come and get you, don't worry. I wont let him get anywhere near you again; I promise you that." He whispered as her shuddering; body shaking sobs came to a slow and flurried end. I wanted her to know, I was desperate to let her know how I felt about her: let her know that no matter what I would never let anything bad happen to her again for as long as I had breath in my body and blood in my veins. Even a vampire would have trouble against me If they where to cause harm to her. "I promise …"

Gen POV (1st Person)

All this time I had wondered about how worthless my life truly was, noticing how even the slightest mistake always caused me so much damage physically and eternally scarred me and stopped me from repeating the action. Every bruise, ever cut, every scar and every internal stich I had as a constant reminder that no matter what I was never going to be safe in my own home. Now all that was known, someone was helping me heal: but it would only happen again when I went back home. The though shocked me that I was so afraid of returning home, I had never been so frightened of that man until now. Paul McGrowley was a monster, a monster that enjoyed the abuse and torture of his adoptive daughter.

My mother had me before she met him, my father had died years before and when I turned foru my mother remarried. She was a beautiful woman, and in truth I _was_ her exact image. I had her hair, her eyes, her nose, her cheeks, her complexion, her build; I even had her laugh. I was as beautiful as her before all this began. Everything was good, Paul had been nice back then – or so my mother though – and we where a happy family. Never once did it occur to me that when he would slip into my room at night when Mammy was on night shift that it was wrong, never once did it occur to my seven year old mind that when he touched me it was illegal and dangerous. Never once did I think that 'our little secret' could be so destructive.

I was wrong.

I had been raped.

Beaten.

Bruised.

Molested.

Burned.

Battered.

And etternally afraid of the man left in full custody of me when my Mammy died.

That day was a dark one, and unfortunately I still remember every single detail. Every word, every touch; smell, the way the light came through the window as my Mammy drove me away from the horrid man. Not telling anyone for the shame of having let him treat me like that for so long.

Everything.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_The car trundled along the empty road, my blanket hanging around my tiny ten year old form. Mammy didn't tell me where we where going, it was just 'out'. She did this often when she had been in a fight with Paul, it was always the same with them. They would fight, he would call and appologise, they would kiss and make up, he would promise not to do something again – mainly to me – and she would take him back. Then when she went to bed and was asleep he would sneak into my room and do it again. I was told every time that if I told my Mammy it would make her angry at me, and that I should keep it a secret from her. _

_I never thought anything of it, I had friends but as it was a secret they never found out. I had occasionally wondered to them if it was alright that my Daddy kissed me when I went to bed, thinking that they would know if it had happened to them. And every one of them said it was ok and that their Daddy's where the same. Little did they know that the kisses where not the same, he would touch me under my nightdress. Even if I wore jeans and a shirt to bed it didn't stop him. He said it was 'cute'. My nightly routine soon included me waiting for him to open my door and come in, to rape me in my own bed and blame the blood on me having hit my hand and scratched it on the trable beside._

_My Mammy – though I adored her – was very gullable at that time. She believed him._

_But I had told her one night, and Daddy was right, she was furious. But when I started crying and saying sorry she looked upset with herself more than me, hugging me and whispering gently in my ear. "baby girl, he wont come and get you, don't worry. I wont let him get anywhere near you again; I promise you." _

_She couldn't._

_We got into the car that night. Almost 6 years to the day ago, her little red kia was no way the quietest vehicle around and I was going to make the comment to take Daddy's car instead. But after thinking about it for a while knew that even mentioning him would be a big mistake now. Mammy was furious with him for some reason. Did he not do it right? _

_I never asked her if he did, I thought she would think me stupid for asking. But after a few phone calls while she was driving, I had dozed off to sleep quickly. The words she muttered '…police…' '…rape…' '…paedophille…' _

_Rang in my head like a bad repeating song. I didn't know what they meant until a few years later when at school I was told about them on the news, some man had molested a little boy and was getting arrested._

_Why hadn't Daddy been arrested for doing that to me?_

_The car swerved a few times; shaking me awake and making me ask "Mammy, whats goin' on? Why are you making the car go funny?" _

_I never got an answer._

_The van hit her first._

_I was sent flying through the window, tumbling onto an empty road where the driver of the van had rushed out to see if my Mammy was alright. The horrific image that followed never failed to give me nightly terrors. I knew I was not safe anymore. No-one could be with a man like Paul given custody of you. But I kept quiet, he began hitting me instead of raping me. _

_He said I was the reason Mammy had died, that it was my fault and if I hadn't told her she would still be alive. That thought was indeed true but nothing really seemed to make it go away, the guilt. Even after the police told me it was ok and it wasn't my fault. I never told them about what Paul did. He made me keep it a secret. He beat it into me. Literally._

_We moved to La Push not long after, he had some relatives that used to live there and it showed as his slightly tanned skin resembled some of the people living on the reservation. His red hair was one of the only big differences with him though. And it showed how different he was to me._

_Unluckily, I showed how much I was like my mother._

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Seth he's going to come and get me, he'll come here and I'll have to go home to him. He'll get me again and he'll be angry that im still alive again, he's going to get me, please don't let him get me. Please…"

Seth POv (1st Person)

The beautiful girl. Her hair was almost as pale as the beautiful creamy white skin on her delicately carved body. Every dip and curve now memorised by sight. I had stared at her constantly, my heart tearing in two every time she needed more medication, more help from the medical staff and more drugs to even keep her alive through her coma. I was so scared for her that I had warned the Chief of police about Paul, he hadn't initially believed me, but he too after seeing the medical charts agreed that something had to be done.

Paul was being monitored closely and was not allowed to visit his daughter until she was wake. Unfortunately that was now, and as it had been picked up as her waking; he had been informed.

And he was here.

"Get off of her. Brat."

"don't you **dare** tell me what to do you monster, you're the one that put her here in the first place."

"As ive explained to authorities, it was an accident-" that sickening smile made me want to tear his head off his neck from the base. How could he have even the nerve to be in the same room as this beautiful beautiful girl. "-Now if you want me to get in touch with them and forcivly remove you them so help me I will. Now get away from he-"

"NO!"

I was stunned. Gens timid and tiny voice had roared out. Removing herself from my grip and glaring angrily at the red haired man. His tempter reflected that stupid stereotype. Still, the tiny person had been so brave to go through this. Take everything in her stride and _still_ get good grades in school. I was always struggling, but I was patrolling; I had the excuse. "Don't you dare tell him what to do Paul. Don't you dare tell me to leave him and don't you, in any way shape or form come anywhere near me again or so help me god I will actually run you through!"

"big words for such a small and weak person. You've never had enough to make me stop before on all those 'accidents-"

"They where no accidents and my chart says it. I may have been in a coma Paul, but I could still hear. They've told everyone. Everyone knows and as soon as I get out I'll confirm it to everyone I know." She pressed the small button on the wall beside her bed, calling for a nurse or doctor to come see her. I was so proud, even if she looked furious the glow around her only seemed to brighten. My face broadened into the biggest grin I had ever had since I met her. I was more proud of her than ever before, it was a wonder why my Paul was so against her. Weird, same name and same temper. Thankfully one at least had a heart under all his fur.

"Now now Gennykins-" she winced, what was wrong? "-You don't want to tell anyone do you? You rememember the last time you told someone about what was happening. Look what you caused there! You no more of a pathetic bitch than you where then. And you never will be!"

That was it.

The final straw.

I saw red.

"Seth! Don't, we have this under control." The cullen doctor came in with a look of thunder about him. I'd never seem him in any mood other than happy except after that big fight we had with the vampire army. That was scary, even then it was no match as to how he looked now. His son Edward stood by his side, looking at me with sympathy. I could tell he could hear everything going on not even spoken, his mind reading ability gave him that. But it looked in a way like he could cry if he could, Alice was by his side also, her face crumbling into one of almost pain. What had they heard? What had they seen? "Paul McGrowley, I don't want to make a scene of this but outside is a police cruiser ready to take you away. You may not know, but things work different here in the states, Scotlands laws against child cruelty are somehow much more leniant than they are here. Now, if you want to come with me we can get this on the way and be done with it. Come along now." He said, his voice so harsh that the venom he had within him could have laed each word. He was furious and so was I.

**

* * *

**

Edward came up to me later, when Gen had been put back to sleep to calm down. She had been in hysterics by the time her father left. Everything was calm until the vampire put a hand on my shoulder and mumbled "I know what she's been through. I saw it in her head."

Suddenly I was ready to hear, I needed to know how I could help her.

"Tell me Edward. Tell me everything."


	9. Knowing

**im so chuffed to have gotten this up again. the Christmas period was so tiring and so was new year so with me back to school my laptop will have to be very overworked so lets hope it comes good and doesn't die.  
REVIEW PLEASE, THEY MAKE ME SMILE AND URGE ME TO WRITE.  
again - sigh- i do not own Twilight or characters, Second Paul and Gen however are mine.  
As is this plot.  
No touchy**

* * *

Gen POV (1st Person)

I heard voices in my sleep, lots of them. Some I recognized and others I didn't. The most prominent of them was Seth's; his was the one that kept me sane throughout my time asleep in the hospital. They said I was too weak, they warned him that this had been my final straw, but I couldn't leave im yet, I'd only just gotten to talk to him and I was slipping away. I wanted to see my father rot, see his face when they passed the verdict as I was to be present if it where to not come to 'murder'.

I refused to think about that, I was not a murder case and I wouldn't die.

My mother had died far too young and I wasn't going to follow in her pretty size 6 footsteps.

_Look Seth, just stay calm…_

…_worked miracles … pack should know that…_

_Carlisle can do …im surprised you ask … _

_No, we wouldn't do that to her …_

_Yes, don't worry. Come back when you can …_

"Seth?" I mumbled slowly, my head rushing with dizziness and my stomach feeling nauseous as I tried to sit up from waking abruptly. I couldn't see anything in the dark of the night and the lights off, but the silhouette of a man standing over me was all I could comprehend in my half awake state. Instinctively I backed away from the shadow but as it tried to reach a hand out to me I backed too far and managed to unbuckle the bar at the side of my bed holding me up, sending me cascading off the side onto my back. That hurt. But still the figure tried to come ever closer to me; I caught a glint of light from the window and saw yellowed eyes, my head sending a warning of UN normality. "J-j-j-ju-just s-s-st-st-stay b-b-bbb-b-ba-back" I whispered, my own eyes forming large watery bubbles. I was frightened more now I was alone without someone I recognized, I was vulnerable.

As the lights suddenly came on I was faced with the image of a blonde man, not much older than myself, perhaps a few years at the maximum. His face was probably as distressed as mine but as I tried to back away again I heard him speak through half closed lips, like he was concentrating on something really hard. He looked confused, frustrated but not dangerous. In a way he was sort of cute. "Don't scream; Carlisle won't want you to scream and wake up everyone else here, from what we've been told you've got some set of lungs on you." Something about this guy wasn't right, his eyes for one where a strange buttery golden shade. They where slightly pained, his whole expression was one of calm and calming but he looked less than comfortable being near me.

"Please …" I mumbled, looking up with watery eyes still, I shivered a little as a draught from the hall swept past me, clutching around for something I realised that somehow I was back in normal clothes; my clothes … my clothes from home. That wasn't good. "Wha-huh … how… how did I get in these…" it was not much of a question as a demand, I wanted an answer but my voice was too shaky to portray anything but fright. The blonde however looked as frightened as I, like he was portraying the emotions I felt internally. He spoke again to me as I managed to raise myself from the ground and back into a corner.

"I'm not going to hurt you, don't worry about that." His voice too had a strange accent; I couldn't place it well due to my lack of knowledge on American voices. He didn't look threatening per say but something about him was frightening to me, made me want to stay as far away from him as possible for fear of my life. In a way it was like I felt hunted by him, in a way of being preyed upon by some predator. I knew it was silly but I couldn't help it.

"Get away from her …"

"I wasn't doing anything; I was simply trying to calm her down…"

"Great load of good you did there! She's shaking!"

Thank god. My saviour. My hero …

My Seth.

Seth POV (1st Person)

**Three Hours Previously**

My poor baby had been put to rest for a while again, the stress of her nightmares was wearing her out and some of the other doctors where worried about her well being, I knew well that nothing was going to happen to her; mainly because I knew I wouldn't let it happen. I'd sooner die than let her become too weak to survive. But … the images Edward was describing, the things he had seen. In my poor angels head, in her dreams. They terrified me as well although I had no visions of them other than my own interpretations of will and distress.

"So what your saying Edward, is that she's afraid of him but not afraid of what he'll do to her?"

"In a way yes, sort of thinking that if he's hurting her he isn't hurting anyone else. She's a sweet kid, she reminds me of your mind I told you before. But your different now, you're more serious. The innocence has gone Seth, and I think she may have it."

"But … that makes no sense, why hasn't she told anyone about it? I mean, she covers it _very_ well."

"As do a lot of children suffering abuse. From what her memory serves … she has gone through a lot. Even before this. Even before you and Paul …"

"What about Paul…" My voice was grave, my eyes suddenly shooting acid toward the man I had grown so fond of after the battle. He was my friend. I trusted him and his opinions, but sometimes he let things slip that weren't meant to be heard.

"Look Seth that's for _her_ to tell you. Not me, I feel bad enough having seen it in my head. It's something you need to deal with concerning them both. Trust me, it won't be pretty."

"Look Edward, I trust you but sometimes you need to invade that privacy –"

"I won't interfere with your friendship with Paul. You know he's good at keeping secrets, but this one im surprised even _he_ was vindictive enough to keep."

That hurt me deep; he was talking about my brother. My fellow wolf. What had Paul done that had hurt my poor angel? Did it have something to do with his comments to and about her before the car accident? "Damnit Edward, do you want me to just go to _Paul_ and ask!?"

"Better you getting it from him than me; I saw it through a girl's perspective."

"Fine, I'll go bloody well find Paul and ask him, make sure you or one of you is here watching her. She's going to be upset again."

"Don't worry."

So, after managing to track the idiot down, I decided that being blunt would be the best option, I could think of no other alternate. "What did you to do her?" I demanded, standing up against my taller, bigger built and scarier looking wolf brother, it wasn't my best plan I will admit, as within a second we where fighting, his hand to my shoulders against my car. He looked livid.

"What did that bitch say…?"

"Paul don't you fucking dare call her that…"

"You've got no idea Seth, none…"

"I asked you a goddamn question Paul. Answer me Damnit."

"I don't take orders from pups."

"If you've hurt her in any way Paul, don't make me get Sam involved. You'll regret every second of it."

"I didn't do anything out of the normal."

"You're not normal if you haven't noticed."

"God damn Seth, chill. I did nothing, she's lying whatever she's said."

"She hasn't said anything..."

"What?! … Then … how …?"

"Turns out her nightmares being read aren't _just_ about her dad."

The silence was deafening. Almost like I could feel his blood pressure building, sense the panic in his system although he rarely showed such an emotion.

"You don't want to know." He growled out after a while. I couldn't take much more of this. I was angry at him and I knew it, the shimmering of my skin was beginning to show and without so much as a second thought I leaped at the older boy. Growling angrily as my started bursting from my skin. Knowing the worry of publicity he ran for the forest and when I caught up to him he too was phased and turned at me, his teeth bared in a horrific look of anger. Paul had anger issues, it wasn't a secret.

'_Stop trying to get into my head!'_

'_I want fucking answers Paul and I'll get them one way or another'_

'_No you won't!'_

'_Paul what did you do to Genny'_

'_Genny? Oh dear not Genny, the poor little darling. You got no idea how much of a bitch she is.'_

'_Paul … don't make me bite your leg…'_

'_Big words little wolf.'_

'_WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER'_

Unfortunately, I got the image then and there. The look of shock and repulsion crossed my face. No … not that. She wouldn't … how could she. How could Paul.

_**The wind whipped lightly around the face of the young pale blonde girl standing on the corner of an empty street. Her face clean and pure much like her expression, a lost child more like. Although her intentions for standing there where much different. Everything about her was deceit for a bad cause, whenever anyone passed she would go up to them and place a gun into their hand and raise it to her head. Asking them to save her. No-one did of course. Many people thought her to be a prostitute and most of them came over asking how much for a 'ride' she refused them all at once and showed them the gun, each running for safety at the idea of them being either caught or shot at. The dejected girl sighed and hung her head, gentle pale curls falling over her cheeks.**_

"_**Need a lift babe?" A voice called, dark and husky. A car pulled up the side of the road where she was walking, her face lit up immediately as she wondered if this someone would do her 'favour' for them. That question though was aimed at someone not so good in intentions either. "Not exactly, will you help me though, im in need of a favour. It's something that needs to be a secret though, so somewhere private … just the two of us alright? I'm not really all for the 'public' display see?"**_

"_**Don't worry doll face, you're in good hands. Hop in." the voice leered, lewd and corrupt. Somehow it was obvious to everyone but the girl what the man in his car had in mind.**_

_**Not far from her corner, the guy pulled to a stop and turned to the pretty girl, locking his doors in the same movement. He was well built despite looking only 16 while out of nowhere there was a rustling from the surrounding woodland. Out of her pocket the small and now shaking girl retrieved her destructive instrument and handed it to the man. He chuckled darkly and called over a few names, one of them most prominent. "Paul!" He turned back to the pretty blonde, whose green eyes had washed over with what looked like joy and hurt. Her expression torn. He chuckled again in that dark rumble, opening his window to the guy outside. He looked no more than sixteen himself also but he was tall. In the moonlight it was easy to see that his skin was a pretty copper colour and his hair jet black. It reminded her so much of her mother that the watery eyes spilled over and she sobbed silently, staring ahead of her.**_

"_**Now come on, don't be like that baby, you asked for this." The man growled as he reached over and snapped a few clips behind her chair. She bolted backward immediately and let out a squeal of shock followed by a groan of pain. That had been unexpected. "Paul, go round her side and keep it steady this time. Im gonna enjoy this beauty."**_

_**It was then when the pretty young girl realised what was going on. The shock on her face was real, her panic a nightmare. She was unable to move as soon as realise the event as out of nowhere the boy named as Paul came to her side of the car and grabbed the top of her arm by her shoulder, the gun in his hand now pressed tight against her forehead in a threatening manor. She sighed gently, at least if she didn't go through with this she would be shot dead, her thankful thoughts where evident on her face. But the lewd man laughed again, looking to Paul and pointing to her gut. A new panic arose, they weren't going to kill her if she didn't comply, just torture her until she did. "Why are ye doin' this, I just want someone ta shoot me Damnit, I dinna wanna be alive onymaire! Just shoot me in the heed and get it o'er wit'." Her accent was thicker with her fright, La Push never reported anything like this and the unwilling looking boy looked weakly at the man. **_

"_**Don't you dare Paul, you either do this or you take the heat. Take your pick, don't think your gang would be pleased to see you banged up now do you?" **_

"_**Come on Dave, its gone too far, look at her she's only a little girl."**_

"_**All the better, bet she isn't even tainted yet."**_

"_**Oh god come on that's disgusting even for you."**_

"_**Tell me pretty-" he slid a finger from her chin down her throat to her ever increasingly quick heaving chest. She was not one to be called without being endowed for such a petite girl, she was his target and she wasn't going to get away with it. "-have any of your men had you yet? Have they told you how wonderful you taste, how sweet you look when you shudder and moan in pleasure? Or are you just for me…" The last part was simply a whisper as the hand travelled down her torso, sliding down her stomach to her navel before she whimpered in upset. She looked to the boy for some sort of help, aid her. Eyes full of tears she watched as he simply glared at her and grumbled something. His words hurt her and made her let out a gasped cry. 'Don't think you didn't earn this, we where ordered for you…'**_

_**Realisation washed over her again and she struggled with the restraining hand. Wriggling and squirming as the lowering hand reached her legs where the bottom of her skirt met bare flesh. Her eyes now spilling over tears she watched with growing fear as the lewd and frightening man inched his hand up inside her skirt travelling up her inner thigh. **_

"_**Keep her still Paul, she'll want to remember this …" he growled at the boy who instantly brought the gun to her face and took on a strangely monstrous expression. Dropping the implement he closed his eyes and reached over to grab her other arm, pinning her down. Her cries of 'no' and 'stop' going unlistened to as a scream was heard from her. The lewd man chuckled and raised a bloody finger to view. She had obviously been a virgin after all. "All for me…" He chuckled.**_

There the memory ended, Paul stood opposite me, a hard expression on his face that I knew well to be hiding his _real_ emotions. Good. Good that he have to suffer at the memory of his poor imprint in so much distress, in so much pain. No wonder she was afraid of Paul, his face was the one she saw when she had been raped what looked to be a few years ago at least. A growl escaped my mouth and I pulled back my mouth to expose my teeth in anger, how dare he do that to her. What right had he to do anything of the sort to a poor innocent girl, who seemed to be about as happy to live as she had the minute she collapsed on the road. I couldn't think. My mind was blank other than pure rage. I wanted to kill Paul, I wanted to tear his hind legs off and wait for him to phase back before attacking him again and again for as long as it took to get over the feelings of guilt and disgust.

'_It was a long time ago…'_

'_It still fucking happened Paul…'_

'_I was in trouble, I needed to just do that or be sent away-'_

'_So you helped aid a rape!? What kind of a protector are you?!'_

'_HEY! Im not the one who was stupid enough to follow her home and for fuck sake I DIDN'T imprint on her, she's just a girl Seth.'_

'_Your wrong… she's MY girl'_

'_Boys, your needed to run Patrol in a few minutes, get read-'_

'_Sam I gotta see Gen.'_

'_You know your needed Seth just give it a little minut-'_

'_NO Sam! I need to see her NOW' _a slip of the image I had jut witness flashed across my mind and the voice stopped dead.

'_On you go then Seth, but you're on shift when she's back for three nights after this.'_

**Present time…**

Looking into the corner I saw my poor baby girl standing with almost as much fear in her than had been in the memory. I strained not to show my hurt as I glared at Jasper, he was not harmful much like the others but I trusted him around Gen least of all. "Look, I just need to talk to her alone. I need to talk to her." The blonde vampire looked at me weirdly but my emotions where so muddled up that I don't know what he felt from me. Still he was good enough to leave me alone with my girl and shut the door behind him. I didn't want an audience for this. My poor girl, she looked so frightened. Even from me. I couldn't deal with that after what I'd been told from Paul's mind. I just wanted to hold her, keep her close and tell her I loved her.

But she wouldn't let me get close to her. She cowered from me like she thought I would hurt her. In the very bottom of my heart I felt a nagging pain to see her so upset. I wondered what her smile was like, I'd never really seen it before. Other than in the memory which I was doing my best to forget right now. "Gen, Gen hun I need to talk to you."

"What for…?" She questioned, her eyebrow raising gently upward on one side. So cute really, I loved it.

"Don't panic, I promise I won't hurt you. I just need to tell you a few things, and ask some questions."

"You sound like your interviewing me for the social worker." She grumbled, walking shakily back toward the bed, she was probably frozen in just her nightdress. The dressing gown over it would do her no help either so I offered my help, want me to sit near? Im hot.

"So? That wont make me any … oh, OH I get it. Um, sorry." She said, her cheeks flushing a beautiful shade of rose pink. I couldn't hep but smile. It vanished again when as she tucked herself back in and I sat beside her, she asked me what I had on my mind. I simply needed to get it out in the open and say it.

"This will be difficult for me Gen, you're not originally from here so you won't know the legends of our tribe well do you?" She shook her head. "I thought not. Well, according to legend we are descendants of wolves, technically men who's spirits could possess the body of a wolf and make it such a strong creature that it grew almost as big as a bear but still retain its features. It is said that when the cold ones are around that the descendants of a certain group of tribesmen who accomplished this will also undergo the transformation. In short, their great great great great great great great grandkids or whatever can shift into wolf form whenever they pleased to protect their people from the cold ones." I said slowly, trying to imitate the story telling as Billy Black had done every year at the bonfire where he told of the legends. Maybe Gen would like to see that, it was a very stirring thing to witness.

"Anyway, what im trying to say is, because two years ago a coven of 'cold ones' or as everyone said simply 'vampires' appeared in Forks next to our reservation we all began phasing for the first time. The coven is different though, they don't kill humans, just animals. I know it's sort of hypocritical coming from me but I don't really care, Im friends with one of them anyway. But yea, do you get it?"

"No … Seth. I don't …"

"I'm a werewolf Gennifer. A proper furry wolf. The whole full moon thing isn't real, just the films. And we can change whenever its kinda fun really, but anyway … yea." Her reaction was crucial right now, should I continue or just sit looking like a dweeb. Somehow though, her expression changed and she let out a dry laugh, not happy. I still wasn't quite satisfied with the quality of her laughter.

"Och Seth, im sorry for laughing, but you must think im even stupider than you and your friends believe me to be." She whispered, shaking her head and sighing. "You know, im surprised your still even here. I mean its not like your obligated any more, yes im awake now. My father is gone so you can go back to your gang and continue on like this never happened. I'll go back into the background and just sit back and watch as the cool group roams the school like they own the place."

"Im being serious. If we weren't in a hospital I'd show you. That and I have to be naked to phase or I wreck my clothes and my mum hates when I do that. Im not ready to be that close to you yet baby."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Huh?"

"Yet! What am I, some sort of item you're going to collect along the way? Seth im sorry for taking up so much of your time but seriously the joke is over. You had your laugh, you and _Paul_ so just go back to your lives and leave me to try and fix mine. Lord knows I could be taken away from La Push anyway, if I can't find my mums sister then im screwed and I don't think staying here alone is an option in this country. Back in Scotland I could move out get married and have kids at my age, as soon as turn 16. but not here, oh no. you Americans have to be difficult." She sighed. Strangely enough I felt angry at myself for not being able to convince her. It was stupid but I felt angry still. I retained it as her face lifted to look at me, her eyes … so beautiful if I accidentally phased and done to Gen what Sam had done to Emily I would shoot myself. "You have to just give up Seth, I wont be made a fool of or taken advantage of again … never again …"

"I know what happened between you and Paul. My one. Its part of the werewolf thing, when we're wolves we can read each others thoughts. I sort of attacked him baby, got it out of him. Trust me, while im around now nothing bad will happen to you again. I swear my own life on it as with my ultimate Spiderman comic book collection issues 1 to 200."

"Now come off it Seth, why would you do that?" She blushed a little more and I leaned over toward her, taking a deep breath as I inhaled her scent. I loved this girl. Her beauty compared to none and outshone any other female I had met walking this earth. She was my everything and my everything is indeed revolved around my beautiful Gen. I took another deep breath as I breathed out in a husky voice. Full of longing and surprisingly – lust.

"Because you're my imprint. Your mine now." She didn't looked shocked, more confused and curious. It was no surprise given what I had just said, even it if was insane. Something about this was right to her too and she could feel it.

"Like ducks?" she backed down against the pillows as I leaned over her, my hands sliding up her shoulders as I dipped my face down to hers. My eyes seeking out to memorize each twist and turn of her face. It was so pretty and pale, much a contrast to mine. Our children would be beautiful though, from her they would have to be.

"Exactly like ducks."

With that I sought out her soft sweet pale lips. Even after only having been fed hospital food for days she still tasted as sweet as the first bite of candy after a few days of abstinence. It was heavenly and apparently she was as much engrossed as I, as I felt her arms reach up to touch my neck. She flinched a little from my burning temperature against her alabaster cold skin. She was almost like a vampire in a way. Just prettier. It was almost as perfect as she was as her tiny hands wrapped around me while I pulled her upright. Her kiss was magical, I knew from Edward that she had been in no relationship before, so it was made all the better by seeing how comfortable she seemed to be kissing me.

My head was still spinning when our perfect kiss was cut short by the two of us being pulled apart. Leah and Emily standing over the girl with a frightened expression on their face. "Hey! What gives!"

"Seth, don't touch her."

"What do you mean don't touch her she's my impr-"

"Listen to them Seth." I heard Sams voice from the corridor, he looked through the window with a sympathetic expression on his face. I looked to the two females as they glared down at my little girl, she looked as shocked as me although not as frightened. She stared at Leah oddly before I saw tears hurtling down her cheeks. None had said but a word, but something about the way she was looking at her was odd. It was an expression I knew well but it didn't fit. It was like she was seeing some long lost friend or something.

"You're the lady from the picture."

"What fucking picture."

Gen suddenly smiled, for the first time she smiled. I was jealous it had not been me that had done it, especially after that kiss. "I'll show you." She whispered, turning around and reaching into the cupboard beside her bed. Pulling out a small box he opened it and pulled out a chain with a pretty green stone on it. Same colour as her beautiful green eyes. "You're the pretty girl she talked about. You're Leah Clearwater. You where her favourite." She mumbled, her face elated with so much joy I was able to simply bask in it.

"What are you talking about ?" Handing Leah the chain and pendant, she turned it over to show a photograph of two girls. Arms around each other grinning out of it. Each looking almost identical to the other in a twin like fashion.

"That's you Leah. You and my mum."


	10. Answers

**Song for this chapter is 'I'd Come for You' by Nickleback off their New Album 'Dark Horse'. I suggest you listen to it; I did constantly while writing this chapter for you all to enjoy. **

**Ok so im kind of dedicating this chapter to**** SarahLovesEdwardCullen**** because she has been a really big fan of reviewing each chapter I post apparently. She is one of the main people that right now im writing **_**for**_** so this is for you SarahLovesEdwardCullen. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I never have nor never will – unfortunately- own the twilight series of books or the films. What I do own is the characters of Gennifer McGrowley, Paul McGrowley, Charlotte McGrowley and the mention of Louise Young and their plot which mixes them with the werewolf pack in La Push**

The stunned silence was almost deafening where it possible. My baby grinned frantically at my sister, her own face was of shock and hurt. I hadn't seen her in any mood but angry ever since the whole incident with Sam, the part with the pet names from Jared hadn't helped that in the slightest and if anything she got even more moody. I had never believed it to be possible but it was. Leah looked like she was feeling an emotion and all I could do was stare awed at how pretty Gennifer was when she smiled. It lit up her entire face more than I could take in. my breath hitched and I was stunned to feel a strong drawing need within me to simply hold her and kiss her. I had been through these thoughts before but never to this magnitude. This was intense. I wanted to smell her, make sure that wherever I was I would be able to find her with my wolf form, of which my baby had yet to see, or believe for that matter. Still, her smile. The way she was laughing and simply looking happy, it was all I ever wanted to see.

So I kissed her …

And she kissed back …

The burning sensation was simply intoxicating. Never before had I known any sort of feeling like this, I couldn't fathom an explanation for it. She was perfect.

Gen POV (1st Person)

When Seth looked at me like that, I couldn't see any reason to be afraid of him anymore. There was true love in his eyes, true devotion that I hadn't seen since my mum. His eyes where the same shade as her, he had the same smile. The woman in the room with me was the one from my mothers photo, so … what where they to her? She never really told me in great detail. Still, before I had even opened my mouth far enough to answer the question everyone seemed to be asking I felt his lips on mine. His perfect, burning, soft, perfect lips. His hands reached for my face and gladly I accepted the embrace. Something inside me felt weird, like I knew something had been right ever since he spoke to me in school. Everything had fit into place, we meshed. We where meant to be like this it felt. The burning hands on my face disturbed me a little but the positive _force_ behind the kiss was too much for me to fight off. I was incapable of doing so, therefore, I did the clever thing and simply let go all inhibitions and joined his enthusiasm.

Slowly and with great fear of being pushed off I moved my hand to his shoulder, dragging my fingers delicately from the hospital bed linen to his bare chest, making sure that he knew I was touching him and just waiting for the all clear that I was to be pushed off. That was the obvious thing for me; I was beaten scarred and broken. Why would Seth Clearwater want to kiss me? Was he toying with me? Trying to see if I was madly in love like many guys did in our year. The pigs. But no, nothing changed. Perhaps of course he got even more excited by my touch but it could have been how in a gasp for breath I accidentally openly invited him into a deeper kiss. His tongue sweeping across my bottom lip and groaning quietly to himself. I wondered if this was how a kiss was always meant to be done or if it was just Seth. I wished it was just Seth, kissing anyway. I only wanted him; I had since I arrived here in La Push.

We where caught short though, a loud and rather obvious cough made him pull back. I was disappointed at how empty I felt without him kissing me; I just wanted him to do it again and never stop. It was addictive. He was addictive. And I was hooked.

"I still was a bloody answer. Why the fuck do you have Lotti's picture with me, there was only two of them printed and she had the other one. Why the fuck do you have it?!"

"What do you mean Leah?" Seth piped up.

"Seth, do you remember Charlotte? Emily's sister? The one a few years older than us? She babysat you from time to time, remember her? She was the one with the weird boyfriend. Pasty acne ridden boy you used to make fun of all the time."

"Charlie? Yea I remember her … why?"

"She was my mum …" I said, blushing a slight shade of fuchsia. She was apparently still very well known to this part of the world, still loved by everyone she left behind. Thinking about her again made my face fall a little as I ducked my head away from the angry glare of the older girl. "She told me about you, that you and her sister where her best friends. I didn't know anything else because I never asked her before .... But that's my mam, and it's … you just …-" I stopped as my breathing caught again and I felt my eyes sting again. I hated thinking about her, about how my mum had left me with Paul all those years.

"Wait, Gen …You mean Lotti found you in Scotland?"

"Not quite Seth." It was the other lady this time that spoke up, looking at me with a fearful expression. What was wrong with everyone? They looked like they had seen a ghost or something. "Seth she's … well … Seth she's my niece."

"Who are you? And what's wrong. Your angry, why are you mad at me?" I asked, looking at Seth for some kind of support but only finding a sort of hollow and dead expression on his face. I took a deep breath and looked around everyone, none of them speaking a word. The large man in the corner looked about the same as Seth only his expression was still as frightening as before. I couldn't take this, I hated people being angry at me, my automatic reaction was obvious as I cringed away from them and curled into a tight call. I could hold this position for hours if I needed, self restraint was a gift you learned at Paul's house. I wondered if they wanted to hurt me too, the large man looked like he was contemplating it.

"Emily… you mean … your…?" Seth whispered, looking to the lady with the sort of angry face, I wondered if it was the scars on her face, they looked about as painful as the ones I had all over. Although none on my face, Paul had been smarter than that. Still, when I looked up at her she had the same expression I had only moments ago, like she knew me or something. One hand covered her mouth and she gave a small shaky intake of breath before the scary big man was by her side, arms around her protectively and glaring down at me. I shrank back a little further and whimpered in fear. He looked like Paul used to, just angry.

"Yes. As in me. And Sam it's ok, I'm … I'm really happy." That was weird. She didn't look happy in the slightest.

"Em, what do you mean happy, you're crying…" The large scary man turned to her and his face took on one I'd never seen in a grown man before, pure devotion. He looked like one of those people who would lay down his life for the woman in his arms. She was lucky, she was safe with him it seemed. She probably never had my kind of luck.

"Sam, do you remember I had a sister?"

"Yes … Claire's mom, wait what do you mean 'had'…"

"No Sam. Another sister. Her name was Charlotte. She was my baby sister, her and Leah where best friends and she was over more than I was when we where younger. But … she met this boy on a trip to Seattle, a tourist for heavens sake. Well, they hit it off and she started dating him while he used his money to stay in our reservation. After a while though he had to move back and she went with her."

"Honey I didn't know about her, I thought Louise was your only sister, you only talk about her and Claire…"

"That is because she died a few years ago."

"Wait! So not only do you not tell me, she's dea-"

"It's not something I like to talk about…"

"Why not?!"

"Because it's the most scariest thing I've ever seen in my life!" I cried out, my face dishevelled and broken as I looked up at the crying lady. She did remind me a little of my mum, but it wasn't really clear. Unlike Leah. She really looked like her.

"Don't you talk to me like that!" He roared, his arm shook a little, almost like he was vibrating but Emily cut him off. Grabbing his face at looking at him for a while, he calmed down visibly after a few seconds, but that didn't mean I wasn't frightened again. I was so close to simply covering my head in the covers, but I was stopped by Seth sitting down on the bed. His face still showing shock but as he looked at he I saw pain flash over it. I was angry at myself for upsetting him, but I dare not touch him again, he probably would avoid me like the plague after tonight. And frankly I couldn't blame him. He had every right to be angry at me for upsetting so many people. The only problem being that I never intended to do so.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, holding tight my closed body position. Where is physically possible I would have dug my head through my knees to hide it. It was scary here right now. I didn't like it.

"Hey, he won't hurt you. I promise Gennifer." The woman said to me, releasing herself from the scary man and coming closer to me. I flinched away and she chuckled gently. "I guess an aunt will need more time adjusting than that."

"Uh … Emily. That can't be true. She looks nothing like you or anyone else. She can't be related."

"Don't be so ignorant Sam. She was adopted. The poor girl was a doorstep basket child. Charlotte and Paul took her and left, claiming her to be her own."

"So she isn't my cousin?" Seth asked, his face relieved once again. He looked at me with joy in those beautiful brown chocolate eyes. I was lucky enough to have caught his gaze in that one brave moment of looking up. He turned to everyone and grinned widely, looking to the man who the lady had called 'Sam' and receiving a nod from him. He laughed once and stood up, pacing around a little with a grin on his face still. It was beautiful. He was beautiful, he always had been from what I had seen in school. He was always happy, always cheerful. It really upset me whenever he was off school or got told off and looked sad. I always felt for him but never said a word. I had never wanted to interfere. I was too engrossed to move.

Seth POV (1st Person)

That night was very straining on my sanity. Gennifer was safe, she was happy and more importantly I wasn't committing some crime of incest in imprinting on her. But still I was not impressed at how against the idea of me being a werewolf she was. I had tried everything to explain! Even Billy had wheeled himself in and introduced himself to her, explaining the legends and capturing her mind in the way he did with everyone. Still … she didn't believe me. I was at my wits end at the break of morning. Unfortunately, I was one that still needed to go to school. Carlisle had said she would be ok starting Monday as today was the last day of the school week. Lucky her. I had to face everyone again.

School was a nightmare, but at least now there was the knowledge that as long as she was in hospital she was safe. As long as I knew where she was I would retain my sanity.

That didn't make things any easier when I saw her walking down the corridor, her face stern and her arm still in gauze. She was carrying her bag on one arm along with all her books. Her pale curls where swept into an untidy bun which left small trails of yellow to curtain her cheeks. If I wasn't so shocked I would have been urged to sweep her into my arms and kiss her. But the burning thought in my head was why she was even out of the hospital. I walked toward her slowly, not to show anything away to the students. Running as fast as I could in public was never an option.

She turned to me before I reached her and shook her head, sighing a little and pushing past me to reached her locker. With a lot of difficulty – and no help from passing students – she tried to prise open her locker to place down her books which seemed to be causing her pain in the one arm. My poor girl. Without even realising I had reached her side again and was about to open her door when another girl came up to her.

"Hey Gen! Oh my god are you alright, I mean like I've been totally calling you but you never answer me! Why wont you answer me! I know you've been in the hospital but I mean come on you should have called."

"Abby ive been in coma for the past few weeks. I seriously couldn't call, that and all this crap ive got to do with my dad, it's tiring me out far too much."

"So instead of calling me you decided to lie down on your back for the past three weeks, yea very conscious of your friends feelings of course."

"No! Abby! Literally NOT Conscious! Do you want Dr Cullen's diagnosis or something? Jeese!"

"Seriously girl you gotta chill-"

"Don't you bloody well tell me to chill out Abbigale Jane Kerr! I've had it up to here with you and your stupid self loving. Seriously! I'm bloody sick of you, you're as bad as everyone around here. Every single fucking one of you just digs for compliments, I mean crap Abby what the hell happened to your hair! You dyed it that weird black colour again _just_ so one of the Quilette boys'd notice you again? Yes, I remember that conversation. I droned out the rest but im warning you. I've gone through hell these past weeks so if you're going to give me grief so help me god I'll _show_ you why I was in the bloody IC for weeks!"

That was the loudest I'd ever heard her, and the angriest. Was it really that bad for her? Sure Paul – both of them – had been absolutely out of line in how they'd treated her, but that had been so bad about the past few weeks? I saw the offended looking girl Gennifer had yelled at sneer and turn away, having said something that really hurt my angel, she looked close to the angry tears girls get when they're frustrated. I wanted to simply take the girls head, pop it off, and see which of my brothers would catch it first. I hadn't even noticed I had began following her until I heard a silent banging and turned my head to find the Gennifer moving away from me again, toward the office it seemed. Odd. I didn't think she'd need to sign in. Trying to not be noticed as a stalker I followed her and listened in by the door as she spoke with the nice office lady. Oh how werewolf hearing helped at times. It was almost like they where talking to me instead of being through a wall.

"_Welcome back miss McGrowley, I hope you are feeling better after your sick leave."_

"_Much miss Greene. I was actually wondering if I could take up another class this term. I have coped alright with my three so far and wonder If it would be possible to add another, just to make things easier for my timetable after all. Who needs a three hour lunch when everyone is in class?" _She giggled cutely it was such a change in face that I couldn't help but grin, the sound was like wind chimes in the breeze. So melodic, so beautiful …

"_Well dear I see no problem with that at all. It's lovely to see such a bright student wanting to take more classes, it's not often we get a child genius trying to put more into an education is it."_

"_Oh please miss Greene, just because I finished high school back in Scotland doesn't mean I need t neglect myself a normal teenage life does it?"_

"_Oh dear I didn't mean it like that, I hope I haven't offended you at all- "_

"_Not a bother. Don't panic" _she giggled again. There was a rustling sound and I guessed they where fiddling with some papers. I counted in my head, Gennifer had moved almost three years ago into La Push. I remembered because it was the only time I found some interest in the dull life here. It was the following week I phased for the first time. It was a big week. Somehow though she seemed to keep to the shadows, I only heard _of_ her from fellow class mates. _"Do you think it would be possible for me to take … Drama? And … let me have a look here … what would you suggest miss Greene?"_

"_Oh here! How about local literature. It is a relatively big class but im sure Mr Dean would be honoured to have you. Oh but the class starts next period, is that alright?"_

"_That's fantastic. I'm wanting to start straight away. You are a fantastic help you know."_

"_Not a problem dear. Here is the times for those two extra classes and just come back at the end of the day for your new time table."_

"_Thanks again. Bye."_

"_Goodbye dear."_

I hid behind an alcove as she opened the door and sighed to herself, throwing her bag back over her shoulder and bending her knees down a little to brace the impact on her back. I was stunned really. Frozen to the spot.

I could not remember how to think, I was too busy calculating in my head the years and ages of schools and Gen. We where juniors. Three years ago we where 13. Gen had moved just before then. Miss Greene had said she already finished high school then. She had finished high school 6 years early? I was struggling to pass my classes in the correct year! How had she managed that after all that had been going on in her life.

But of course, back then she wasn't being hurt. She had sailed through school while her mom was still alive. My imprint was not only beautiful, brave and strong. She was smarter than probably the entire pack put together. I was indeed impressed.

My head though picked up on another thing. Her new timetable included next period local literature with Mr Dean. Looking down the hall my mouth fell open as in frantic realisation I remembered that was my own class. I had not been in weeks and oh the lock, the only free seat in the class was next to me and …

Paul.

'_Damnit! Why did it have to be him, she's gonna be so uncomfortable now. Damnit Damnit Damnit! Why did Paul have to be such an ass, couldn't he be humane like the rest of the world?'_ I thought in anguish as I followed slowly the retreating figure of the one person I saw in the busy corridor. She was so pretty with her hair up like that, she looked like an angel in the way she moved. It was only when I looked at her bare shoulders and saw her arm that I realised how perfect her imperfections where. I loved every bit of her. Even the scars and bruises. She had gone through so much without complaining. How could she have gone so unnoticed for so long. Why had I been so blind?

"Gennifer!" I called out, waving my hand manically with a wide grin. She didn't turn around. "Hey, Gennifer!" I tried again, still nothing.

Had she started walking faster?!

"Seriously Gen, I need to talk to you!" I called out once more before seeing her flee into the empty classroom. The bell still hadn't rang but she was obviously just wanting to get herself in the class to talk to Mr Dean. For such a know it all, he may actually be of some use to me now.

"Seth!" I heard Paul and Embry from behind me, calling out in unison and chuckling to each other. I turned regretfully from the door to them and began making my way back, weaving between the students and teachers hurriedly making their way toward another solid two hours of boredom. "We have some good news, and some bad news."

"Oh crap … Embry you took Leah's car again didn't you. Shit she's going to kill me!"

"No! No!-

"Hey! I'm not that bad a driver."

"That tree you drove into didn't think so."

"Shut up Paul"

"ANYWAY!-" Paul cleared his throat and turned to me again, I looked a little worried and felt petrified by what my manic friend would consider 'good' news. "-Right, good news for you comes in two parts. Firstly, her McGrowley is going away for good. The file was so big with the blooo- … bloody doctors report-" why did he seem proud of his cover up? It didn't really do much. "-the police think he's too dangerous and is sending him to Seattle prison. He'll be in a institution for a while too I think come to think of it. Anyway, yea. Other good news…."

…

…

"Are you going to tell me Paul?"

"So much for dramatic pauses kid. So, right your girl. I know I did some shit and I ain't proud. But im gonna make up to it. Seen as Emily is gonna get custody of her I'm gonna try make nice with her, we have some bad blood I know that so I asked Em and Sam if they'd let me take her out for the day. Well … today … seen as I heard her talking to Em about her classes and she'll have this afternoon off. SO! After this next period the four of us can take a drive down to the beach and we're gonna CONVINCE her about us. Waddyasay!"

"…Paul …. This is a new level of insanity. Tell me the bad news."

"I'm serious!"

"Of course, bad news."

"Oh … right yea. Um … bad news is that, yea Sam wants to hold a meeting tonight. With her. Seen as she kinda lives at Emily's house now, we need to go over some rules with her and go over stuff ourselves."

"That's it?"

"Hey its pretty bad to me! It means we can't crash in the spare room anymore!"

"At least we know where Seth will be when we can't find him anymore …"

"Embry not helping."

"Look, seriously guy's. I appreciate you trying to … hell I don't know what your doing. But I gotta talk to Genny for a minute before the bell-"

_**RRRRRRRrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiNNNNNNNNNnnnnnGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!**_

"-Shit … Fine, I guess I'll talk to her after lit."

"why not now … She's kinda standing behind you."

In disbelief I whirled myself around in search of the tiny innocent face of my oh so tortured imprint. Her face was so torn with both fear and despair. I reached out to hold her but felt her hand stop me. She looked a little fierce again and caught sight of the two others behind me before sighing.

"Look Seth-" She whispered, her crisp voice softened like silk a silk bed sheet across nude flesh. So perfect. "-I understand that I'm going to inconvenience you all by staying at Aunty Emily's until I turn seventeen, but I want you to know I had no choice. Where it my own I'd be on a plane back to Scotland already. I want to in no way be in _ your_ way, so if you please be ever so kind as to simply not go into the spare room for the remainder of my stay. I would appreciate that at the very least. Furthermore, in the case of spending dinners with you all as I have been warned about, I shall seclude myself to the bedroom and eat in peace and solitude. I don't feel as if I have earned or indeed shown any sort of permission in eating with you all. If you would kindly leave me that small moment of peace I would be most grateful."

She sounded so polite, so proper. It was astounding that her voice was laced thick with a Scottish accent that many people envied in the US. She refused to look away from a spot somewhere on my chest, but I couldn't tear mine from her face. I had dreamt of her the previous night. I had imagined - as any 17 year old would – how her beautiful flaxen hair would spill carelessly across my chest as we lay together in bed.

I dreamed of how our contrasting colour would be so perfect together at night, her white against my copper. Our eyes shining. Emerald and Chocolate.

Most worryingly. I dreamed of our children.

Not many teenage boys would make such a claim but I had, it had been such a beautiful vision. Standing on a wrap around porch with my beautiful blonde wife in my arms, leaning back as we watched our multitude of offspring frolick and play in the well maintained garden. Their friends would come there to simply play because it was so perfect. Everyone adored them. And most importantly, my Gennifer was smiling.

I could almost feel her soft skin against mine as she slept, hear her gentle intakes and exhales of breath. See the calm of her sleeping face that had been so troubled in the hospital. Oh how I dreamed of her. I understood now what it was like for Paul, and Jacob, and Quill and Sam. If in some way I was wondering if my love was stronger than Sam and Emily'. How could anyone else feel as strongly for one person as I did for Gen. She was the sun that my world gravitated around. I was the moon to her Earth. She was my perfect soul-mate.

And I loved her. Why couldn't she believe that.

"We can do that Gen, don't worry alright. You're part of the gang now, whether you like it or not. Hell, we where thinking of taking you out with us this afternoon to get to know you or you us or what ever…" Ah Embry … ever the butt in.

"Look boys, not to be rude as is not my intention. But I would prefer not to. It is not something I would most likely be to enjoy and If I went with you three then I would be worried not only for my safety but indeed my sanity."

"I'll protect you." I whispered, looking down at her. My eyes shining with a warmth I could not control. I sensed that she saw it as when she looked up at me to disagree she simply stopped. Her expression calmed and her lips – so kissable – formed a half smile.

"I … I believe you." She whispered, shaking herself out of the strange trance and half running back inside the classroom. Knowing we where all late. At least she was going to come with us. I think …


	11. Friendship

**This chapter, gotta say is dedicated to my friend and fellow nut job; Amy Douglas i.e. MadamDee. Her quote – literally from school – shall be in bold. That way I can embarrass her so much more – evil grin –**

**Love you Amy ^_^**

"… So you see, it's really not all that difficult to understand really. True we kinda know that the legends are true us, we're all werewolves here. But yea, if you really think about it, it's all pretty simply, nothing more or less believable than a religion."

"I don't have a religion."

"Why not, I thought your mum was a catholic, Paul was at least."

"Religion is simply one big lie, we never need to believe in anything more than we can see. I learned that from experience Seth, and look seriously I realise this was all fun and games before you know, lets see how naïve the Scottish one is, but I wont fall for anything. I used to believe in magic, completely and utterly-"

"-So why did you stop?"

"Why would anyone stop. It didn't make sense anymore. If I was so good and kind, nice to everything … why did such shit have to happen to me to make it all come together. I gave and never received, but im not ungrateful for what I do have. I have a life and that life is mine, no-one will ever take that from me while I can stop it and if I can't then there is no point moping about it"

"Baby that's pretty hard stuff there."

"It's _my_ belief. We live, we breed, we die. Nothing more. Nothing less. Hell if I where to die now I'd still be fulfilling most of what a normal life should be."

"No Gen, you're not going to now stop all that talk. It's creepy."

"You wait until I tell you stories of my home. That could tear the skin right from your bones, there is nothing more frightening to someone our age than having _ their_ world torn from them. It's more painful than anything ive ever experienced before and I doubt I'd survive it a second time."

"I'm sorry you've had to go through all this, I didn't choose my life either, it was in my blood. Hell, I didn't even choose imprinting on you … it just … happened."

"I knew it." She sighed.

"Knew what …?"

"I knew it wasn't something you'd ever want to do. I realised that when you said imprint in the hospital. I was drugged to hell, and I apologise for my behaviour but I knew it had never been a choice. Now too after that damn class … everything just fits in. But not how I like it."

"Look, I didn't mean it like that. It's not like your not enough or something, it's just like …"

"Seth, I get it. Don't worry. I don't hold grudges that often and the ones I do are very noticeable to everyone. So let's just … pretend you didn't 'imprint' or whatever and you can move on."

"But … I … don't want to."

"Aye you do. This isn't something you'd want. You're into the hot quilette girls, your past three girlfriends have all been the same. And all look the same mite I add. You like tall, skinny athletic girls that can keep up with you and enjoy playing ''Soccer'' with. I'm not Quilette, im not skinny and tall, im not athletic and I in no way enjoy sports."

"Well … what do you like then?"

"I like music! I like picking out the music I can hear every where at all times, I enjoy being able to see things others cant and be able to interpret things like no-one else will. I enjoy a challenge in mental ability. I enjoy singing, I enjoy playing piano and guitar. I enjoy art, I used to paint with my mum before she … died. I enjoy writing! I got an A+ in advanced English 6 years early. I enjoy knowing my words in my head will be read by someone and my thoughts are being read by someone else. I enjoy making people smile. I enjoy hugs, I like the warmth and not the cold. I enjoy feeling safe and Damnit I like you!"

Stunned. The two teenagers gazed warily at each other, each concerned for one thing. The taller worried over how much he didn't know about the girl he intended to spent his entire life with, share his world and create a family with; while she was in hysterics internally over speaking her one true feeling toward the boy. Her heart rate increased dramatically and she worried that it was so hard it may even be heard. His heart rate increased dramatically. And he worried that he had only dreamt her words.

"You like me?"

"It's not important Seth, get another girl and just leave me to myself. I'll keep out of your way, alright?"

"No! No way in hell is that alright. Gennifer what don't you understand about this imprinting thing, about me being a werewolf. About me loving you so much I would beat the crap out of Paul when I found out what he had done to you." He stood and knelt down in front of the girl, his hands on her timid shaking knees. She hid her face as he tried to meet her eyes before he sighed. "Baby I love you, you gotta understand that. Nothing will ever change with me now, you may want someone else but from the tales of all the other imprints it's only a matter of time before you feel this way too. It's creepy and unnatural but it's us. We where destined to be together Gennifer. Not in that weird hippie sort of way, but in me knowing that I'll do whatever I have to to prove to you that I am not in any way lying to you or making things up."

Stunned was she, tilting her head up to show the shadow of a smirk on her lips. What girl could not smile at such a comment from someone like Seth. Tall, handsome, happy and polite. Someone who didn't make fun of others for his pleasure. She was thankful for his sympathy but not pleased at how she was getting it. Never the less it was something amazing to be told that someone after so long of desiring them, returned the feeling. She was without words, as was he without fear. He now knew she did share the feeling he had of her. He smiled gently and stood up again, clasping her fragile hands in his to pull her upright. His face was warm with sincerity and as he pulled her closer to encase her within his strong muscled arms he knew that it was everything that would ever be perfect. Nothing could fault his girl, nothing could change her. And he was glad. He didn't want her to change. Not even in the slightest.

"I love you Seth." She whispered into his chest, receiving a softer embrace, his body melding to fit her petite frame.

Gen (POV 1st Person)

I was floating atop some kind of cloud, my head spinning far too much to recall reality. Holding Seth, being with Seth, being held by him, seeing him, kissing him. Kissing him was just magical, the way he tasted was just so addictive he was like a drug I was hooked on. I could never falter in wanting him. Still I was wary over what he believed of himself being a werewolf. Repeatedly I asked for him to show me seen as he said it was whenever and not simply a full moon and each time he had told me 'too dangerous'. If it was too dangerous why was he even being around me. Sometimes he made me worry that this was still just some kind of prank, something to pass his time before he too finished high school. I had seen some of his marks and now being in his class for Literature I could tell how bad he actually was. If he needed I could tutor him. I had passed advanced English literature years ago. I would be able to cope with both his work load and mine, it was at a lower level than I was used to anyway.

Sometimes though he seemed so sweet that I tended to overlook such differences in our academic abilities, you can't really have two brain-boxes in a relationship can you? They'd fight all the time and far too much. Something I was not quite up for yet.

"Seth? What are you doing?" I asked curiously as I peered at him through the window of his car, it was snowing now, the middle of winter had meant that the constant rain had turned to constant ice. Not that I was complaining, but I had been warned not to hide in the snow as my pale complexion and hair made me more difficult to find. It wasn't my fault that my genetics made me seem like an albino girl. I wasn't, but I looked like it. Right now though my –going steady- boyfriend of 2 months was hunched over the back tyres of his car. As the unknowing mechanically deprived child I couldn't even fathom what he had been doing for the past twenty minutes.

"Baby im putting chains on the tyres, I don't want us to be sliding on any ice."

"So why would chains help? They're metal! They slip too if you haven't noticed."

"Not as much as bare tyres no"

"Are you sure? It's fundamentally not a god idea to add any more friction to the frozen roads. Sweetheart why don't we just walk to school today, it makes more sense. Plus, I like the snow."

"You'll freeze Gen, don't be silly."

"I'm not being silly and Seth, I'm going to walk whether you follow me or not."

"Don't make me stop you, you always scream when I pick you up, it's really loud."

"Then neither pick me up nor force me back, I'm going to be late for music. I have an exam today remember…"

"Oh, right … What piece is it this time?"

"Well, Mrs Trepper wanted me to do something … different from normal. After all that's gone on she wanted me to have a challenge for once. Im glad she finally realised I needed to broaden my sights in class, but then again her idea of said challenge left much to be desired I'm afraid, so I'm simply playing piano and singing today. Only problem really being that **Amy** wants a word with me before hand. This is why im rushing, I don't want to have my day start off bad, it will totally blow me off and I'll sing flat, or play in the wrong key or something. I really just need to calm down but I'm too nervous about going on stage again seen as the last time-"

The ground under my feet suddenly vanished and my body was overwhelmed by the intense heat that my adoring boyfriend exuded. Hysterically I began giggling and sought out his neck to wrap my arms around. This was something of normality with us now, whenever I was winning an argument I would be lifted from the ground and given ' the look '. Over time it's full effect had been wearin off, but as his 'imprint' I apparently would never get over him. I would soon behave much like he did to me. "-No! Seth put me down, I'll fall!"

He wouldn't drop me of course, but the fear never left me that I was too heavy for him to pick up. As always he scoffed and made a sort of grumbling noise before he surprised me and started walking, me still in his arms. I would have complained but my pleas would have fallen on inattentive ears, he had his 'concentrating' face on while walking, like he was trying to solve a hard algebra problem. So I stayed silent, I stayed that way; still in his bridal grip until we reached the school where he met his friends. Still he did not release me and simply nodded to them all, each one in turn while I hid my face in the crook of his neck. I felt safe there, he was comfortable and although I had grown close to his friends, whom he incessantly referred to as the 'pack' I was still not quite sure about them. Something just wasn't right.

"Where is this girl you where talking about?"

"Hmm? Amy? She iiiiiis …. Over …. _There!_" I pointed toward the slim blonde sitting on the wall, her ankle was propped up on her bag while her ankle was in the kind of gauze I had recently gotten rid of from my own arm. Why on earth had she even came to La Push, she was one of my old friends from Scotland, a family friend as it where but she was a Call, Embry's cousin. Her resemblance was astonishing, but really she had simply put that down to her having grown up with her in Scotland. Her mum was Embry's aunt, and she as well as my mother had met and grown closer knowing they where from the same place. The families bonded and ever since it was like the two of us where siblings, two sisters.

"Gennikins!! Whit on earth are ya daein' wit' tha' lad houkin yer fat arse all o'er tha place! Yer ma taught ye better than tha' midget!" The very broad accented voice screeched before in gave Seth a hastened peck on the cheek and made him put me down. As soon as my feet touched ground again I set off at a run, squealing in delight, mimicking the noise my friend was making. I hadn't seen her in years, we had kept in touch by mail, but other than that it was the first time since I got her phone call saying she was visiting that I had spoken to her, let alone see her.

"Amy! Oh my lord, I missed you so much! I'm so sorry you didn't get a reply to my last letter, I really am. I'm _so_ sorry! I was in hospital cause … well … you know."

"Darlin' you don't need to explain, I just guessed he went a step too far this time and I knew he'd get himself in the nick fer it. At least now he can be someone's arse buddy in peace, we all knew he was gay anyway. The red hair was a dead give away!" She giggled to herself at her own joke and surprisingly despite the topic I couldn't help but laugh along. I grabbed her into a tight hug and put my head on her shoulder, waiting for the laughter to die down before taking a deep breath and looking up with a saddening expression. She caught it in her own way and pulled me back to sit down with her on the wall. Her arm around my shoulders. I could always trust her to look out for me. We had made a pact on our tenth birthdays, being on the same day, that we would be there for each other and even now it stood strong. "He went more than too far didn't he." She whispered, her cheery voice replaced by her motherly tone. Where I not close to crying again over the situation I would have laughed at it.

"Aye, he did. I've been in hospital for a long time Amy. It was frightening. Apparently for most of I was in a coma, but I could still hear everything, still think. But I couldn't move. I felt everything but couldn't even lift my pinkie to make a motion. I was just … dead … but alive. Heh, I was the living dead. I have the pale skin for it anyway, we both could pass off as vampires way too easily."

"Hush wee'un. Just cause you thought 'Underworld' was a good film, doesn't mean they're real. I thought you grew out of that, you had told me you did."

"I know … but situations change and frankly … I don't know who or _what_ to believe anymore."

"Well believe this, I sprained my stupid ankle getting off the stupid plane to stupid La Push and got sent to stupid Forks to the stupid Hospital to get it fixed. I have to tell you about it later, I'm going back for a check up anyway."

"Yea, same here. They need to check if my bruising has gone down properly or if my ribs have healed the right way or something."

"You have a lot to tell me sweetie."

"I know … I will tell you … just not-" I looked over at Seth warily, his expression was frightening. His fist was shaking violently. He did that sometimes, it was a little scary sometimes, at the same time he usually started growling. Properly growling like an animal. For all that I adored that boy, he was weird sometimes.

"-not here …" I finished with a small sigh and leaned into her embrace, her gentle hug making me feel somewhat like I had recaptured something of the girl I was back when …"

"Sweetheart … who is that boy anyway, he looks a little pissed. Yer no tellin' me went frem yer dad tae this numpty, cause if he touches ye the wrong way I'll knock him out."

"No no, that's Seth. He's my boyfriend … kinda a long term thing."

"Seriously?!" She screamed, I looked at her mortified as her next sentence was yelled out in the same voice, making each head in the 'parking lot' turn to look. "But you've never had a boyfriend in your life! You're 16 and forever single Gennifer!"

"Shhh!! Amy! Jeese, you do want to make me feel worse than I already do!"

"Why do you feel bad? I thought … you look like you really like the guy …"

"And I do, but he keeps harping on about this whole Quilette legend stuff and trying to make me believe. It's not like I'm a Quilette I don't need to know all the stuff. I tried to humour him though. I took another class so I was with him and trying to understand the legend stuff. But it's all so surreal … "

"Wait which legend are we talkin' about, cause there's a few o' them hangin' around …"

"The Wolf one. Seriously, the 'protectors'? Either he's ran out of things to try and make me seem more gullible or im blind because I would go mental if a wolf came up to me. You know what I'm like."

"Aye I know, yer like a wee kitten when it comes tae them, all curled up in a wee ball all frightened cause you got bitten when we where wee and now have a never leaving fear or anything related to the canine species . Blah blah blah."

"Och, shut up!" I shoved her playfully. "It's totally serious, he takes it so personally, I don't want to upset im so I'll deal. Heck he could get a German Shepard for all I care, as long as he's there I don't really need to worry."

"Aww how sweet!" She squealed, clinging to me childishly and giggling to herself. I smiled and looked back at Seth, his demeanour once again calm and patient. Just as I liked it. Shyly I motioned him to come over to me and talk, that making his smile increase. He was so gorgeous, he was simply perfect.

"So what did Amy want to talk about?"

"What ever happened to your so called super hearing ?"

"I didn't want to pry …"

"You so did! Admit it! Come on, before I get out and you don't see me until tonight."

"Aww baby, do you want me to stay with you? Ok, I heard enough to know you hate hospitals … you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine, look, there's **Dozzey** anyway, she'll take care of me. Plus, I'm going to see Doctor Cullen, he's a miracle worker. Sometimes I think that man must be like a superhuman or something."

"Aaaah sweetheart if only you knew …" His laugh seemed dead and he looked forward for a second, almost contemplating what he had just said. Had he said something bad? I couldn't tell at all, I was lost looking at him again. Over the recent weeks I'd become more and more addicted to simply looking at him when we where together. Nothing more than just looking, I wasn't quite ready to be _that_ close yet. I was still frightened of that side of things. His patience only made me more upset that I was even doing that to him, he was so sweet it was horrible that I was making him wait so long for something every guy wants. He had told me how sexy he thought I was, but every time I shied away and he became silent and sighed. It broke my heart each and every time that happened. I didn't want to cause him heartache! I knew enough about it already to know how bad it feels and the pain it causes a person.

"Seth –" I put my hand on his arm gently, rubbing my thumb over the strong muscled skin. "-I'll be alright. I promise. Are you still picking me up later or will I phone Emily?"

"No, I'll be here. I'm only going to see Edward for a few minutes, nothing serious. Got to catch up really, not much else."

"Alright, well I'll get out before I don't want to and just miss my appointment." Leaning over I kissed his cheek softly, leaving but a whisper of a breath on his skin before I turned and reached for the door. Inches from where my hand was going to get the handle, I was pulled back quickly and felt the force of Seth pressing his lips to mine. The magical spark I had seen so many times passing through my veins never dulled. It was like being electrocuted, but at the same times I could taste the ever sweet flavour of strawberry on his lips. Strawberry, cliché as it was it was true. Being one who loved strawberry's insanely I could never help but lean up – as I was quite literally with my back against his lap – and wrap a hand around the back of his head. He sweet, so potent, so adorable, so kind, so beautiful, so sexy, so perfect. So mine. "I love you Seth Clearwater." I breathed quietly after a second, a car behind us on the road has peeped their horn and I heard distant shouting.

Feeling embarrassed I pulled away and slipped out of the door before I could be grabbed again, reluctantly looking back and waving to him before I disappeared through the doors to meet an eager Amy in the hallway.

"Amy, why are you here so early?"

"Well, you told me you where coming in this time so I decided to keep you company!"

"But you'll need to wait hours!"

"So? Mum wont mind, you know what she's like."

"You've told your mother haven't you ?"

"Oh, yea duh. Of course."

"Ok … so … tell me again why you are here anyway?"

"I fractured my toe coming here! There should be a warning about the uneven paths around here."

"In the woods …"

"Aye!"

"Sweety … there isn't even a path there."

"Hence why I fell! Duh!" She rolled her eyes as if it was the most normal of excuses.

"Never mind Dozzey, why are you so excited then. You look like you've seen that guy from that film you said you liked."

"Oh no! Even better! Sit down here and I'll tell you, you may pass out!"

"Doubtful … but okay."

"**Okay! Well, you know that blonde doctor here? The fit one? Well he was the one to treat me and by god he's fit!"**

"Amy-"

"**-I know he's older than me but I don't care!"**

*cough, cough* "Ehem"

Looking behind her, Carlisle Cullen stood with something of an amused look on his face. I didn't know how much he had heard, because my only thought was to laugh uncontrollably. I was clutching my stomach and making small noises of pain from my cramping stomach.

"Young miss Douglas, as much of a compliment as that is, unfortunately I am happily married-"

"**Jesus! I told you Gen, I told you he was hot. Look at him! Hot, blonde, sweet … a doctor … Hey, you know you can give me a check up **_**anytime you like**_**."**

"AMY-" I exclaimed.

"**So, Doc … what's your opinion on girls my age. I **_**am**_** legal over here too you know …"**

"AMY! Oh good lord, I'm so sorry Doctor Cullen!"

"It's quite alright Gennifer. How is Seth by the way, I understand you two have become quite the young couple, am I right?"

"You are Carlisle, he's picking me up later actually, he wanted to see Edward about something, catch up or something else. I can't remember. Boys!" I rolled my eyes and the doctor gave a kind chuckle. He probably thought we where all just young kids looking into things too much for our own good.

"Well then I guess we had better get your follow up finished, that boy will not wait long to come back here."

"He's really sweet isn't he."

"Very much so. Alright then, miss Douglas will you be sitting in with Gennifer or waiting outside the door."

"Nuh –uh I'm going in. you're hot, why should she get all the fun!"

With that she followed the two of us into the room where the bed was set up for my exam. I'd grown out of my embarrassment around the kind Doctor, he had the lightest of touches and for such a good doctor he knew just what to do to make me feel comfortable. It was like he had been in the profession for centuries rather than years. But he was far too young to have been a doctor for even ten years. Never the less, with us all inside, it was just enough time for me to check my phone to read a text from Seth. At which my heart rate increased horrendously.

'_bbe, sry, something came up, wnt be bk 2 pck u up._

_Tld em nd she'll b thre fr u whn u gt out._

_Dnt go out 2 the wds l8r, will b bk before drk._

_B safe bbe, dnt wnt u hrt._

_Will explain l8r mayb._

_Luv u xxxxxxxxxxx'_

Alright, tell me what you think. Too much? Not enough? Anyone have any questions about this story? PM this account because unregistered users asking questions means I can't reply so either leave your e-mail and I'll reply via there – I wont keep them, I promise – or review with a username. Also, dibbs to Amy for being so … mortified by this making her a new character. Love you darlin' … now you're famous!!! ^_^

R&R I know its very often said, but reviews **really** make my day all worth it, I feel so special when I get good ones and very pleased for constructive criticism. Anything really, I just like the little e-mail sayin [ review alert ] in my inbox ;)


	12. Hero

_**After having been given the cold should for a week. And a half. ¬_¬ from 'Madame Dee' I have been given 'special' permission to write as her again –rolls eyes- like I wouldn't have anyway…**_

_**Anyway, my ONE big condition is that I am no longer allowed to have Amy say 'duh' she took the fact that her name being Dozzie and her hair being blonde a wee bitty too far and took offence. Even though it's true … dizzy blonde :P**_

_**I still love you Amy !!! ^_^ don't eat me!!!!!**_

_**And yes … she is sitting beside me … forcing me to write this. SHES EDITING IT FOR GOD SAKE -.-**_

_**Anyway! Back to the story!**_

Seth POV

"What do you mean 'don't go out of the house'. Seth I've got school you numpty! I have to go. Aunt Emily will be angry with me if I don't go, and I don't want to make Sam angry … "

"Sam will be angry if you **do** go out. And Emily will worry."

"Look, Seth, I know Im not struggling, but I was warned by the headmaster yesterday about my 'off days'. I'm not allowed any more or I wont be allowed to move up a grade here. Which is STUPID! It's not like im going to fail the exam or anything!"

"Look baby I know it's frustrating, but I have _tried_ to explain what goes on here."

"Oh yea, this whole 'werewolf' thing. How many times Seth, how many? Look. You got me, ha ha ha I believed you for about five minutes, just give it a rest and let me go to my car."

"Even if you where going, I wouldn't let you drive that thing anywhere."

"Hey! Don't call engie benjie a 'thing' he's my baby!"

"Great, I fathered a piece of junk."

"That's both an offensive and worrying statement Seth. Shush."

"Gennifer…"

"Don't make me call Amy again!"

"Oh yea, the midget with a big voice."

"And Embry who is her cousin who will go to the moon and back to keep her happy."

"He wouldn't dare."

"Wan't to try?"

"Seriously! Gennifer I'm going to go insane if you keep at me with all your 'I need to go to school' rubbish. Look. **I** know you've passed it all already and know you've passed it all already and** you** know you have. Can we just accept that you don't need to go back to school. It's make _my_ life a heck of a lot easier."

"But look, sweetie im sorry, I didn't get what you'd call a normal childhood. I was the child protégée for many people. I just wanted to see what a normal teenage life is like."

"And then I imprinted on you."

"I'm not a duck Seth."

"But you are my imprint."

"I'm a girl"

"imprint"

"girl"

"imprint"

"girl!"

"**Seth would you leave Gen alone and come eat something before I come in there and kick your ass for winding her up!"**

"But Saaaaaaaaaam!"

"I mean it kid, don't make me come in there. You know the rule. **You're** not meant to be in there!"

"Exactly, now come on lover boy. Out you go!"

"Baby … please …"

"I'll let you stay if you let me out to go to school."

"I'll get out then."

"For **FUCK** sake! I can't win with you!"

I was stunned, she never swore at me. Her beautiful face contorted into a figure of anger and I stood simply dumb to the spot while she gave a low growl and stormed out of the room, yelling profanities back at me and telling Sam if he even wanted her to come back then he wouldn't say another word. I almost laughed when the voice softened as she said her goodbye to Emily; those two where inseparable. More so than even Kim. It wasn't until the front door shut and I hear Emily calling me that I moved from her room and went downstairs. I was both shocked and hurt that I had upset her that much. It was painful, my head was throbbing and my chest felt like something was trying to claw it's way out.

"Seth, hun you have to support her. She thought you of all people would have remembered what today was."

"I don't understand."

"Seth, this was her final music exam today. She's running late and by god she picked her music around you. I was the one who suggested half of it."

"And no-one thought to tell me this _why_?"

"Cause she did, she even marked it on your calendar on your phone."

Sure enough, into my pocket I fished for my hunk of crap I called a phone and there, bleeping silently from me turning the sound off this morning was a flashing alert **'Music Exam, Reserved Seats. Don't Be Late. Begins 10:40am'**

"Crap" I muttered, rushing to the door with my phone still in hand, Gen was long gone as was unfortunately her car so I was left with little choice but to run. Seen as I was only in my cut off sweat pants I decided to phase and get there faster, looking at the clock I panicked, seeing the reason why she was so worried about being late. It was half past ten already, she would be there by now getting ready if she had taken the short route. Luckily I knew a faster one. "Bye." I called over my shoulder at an already intimately close Sam and Emily, horrible images passed through my head and I shuddered quickly before rushing into the thick wood and stripping off faster than I knew possible. I hoped I would be quick enough to get to my seat unnoticed …

Gen POV

I knew he would forget, just like he forgets I don't like salad, or that im allergic to nuts. I wonder how Embry ever survived, he had the same allergies. Sometimes it amazed me how alike Embry was to me, Amy too. But that was nothing but coincidence apparently. Sometimes it did seem like we where twins, it was a common mistake for people to make at times, taking us for sisters. But we where used to it none the less.

"Miss McGrowl- "

"I go by Uley now thanks." I retorted before the woman could even finish, she blushed a little and mumbled her apologies before saying it was my turn to go on. I was so perform two pieces, both of which I was accompanying myself as well. My 'challenge' so to speak. I had so wanted Seth to be here to see this. This was my way of showing him how he's helped me. But as usual he forgot.

"_and now the next candidate, a miss Gennifer … Uley …of La Push. 16 years old playing two modern pieces on both guitar and vocals."_

I had expected the shocked whispers that ran through the room, I hadn't even told anyone I was staying at Aunt Emily's home never mind taking on her soon to be name next month. Putting on a brave face I stepped forward, my throat catching as always happened when I sang. Standing in the wings I could see the one chair I had asked to be saved for someone tall and from the reservation. The one seat I had reserved for Seth.

It was empty.

"I knew it." I whispered sullenly before the clapping began and I took a deep calming breath to take a step up onto the stage and from behind the curtain. Two guitars where ready for me, the first an acoustic. Ironic, I liked the one I had back at Pauls house better. That had been my mothers.

"_Her first piece is called 'Even Angels Fall' By Jessica Riddle. She chose this song to reflect her past and to boost a future she hopes takes her to better places. Thank you, Gennifer …"_

Clapping. Clapping. Less clapping … Silence.

Taking up the guitar as I sat down on the prepared chair I took another breath and slipped the strap over my head, hopefully this guitar was in tune. Just to check though … I strummed a few chords of the piece and looked to the adjudicator for sign to begin. He gave a low nod and rang a small bell on his desk, telling me to begin.

I began strumming, my thumb used to pick at the strings lightly as I always did, somehow it made the notes seem purer, that and my firm grip on the frets by the top of course. Slowly, I took another breath and took my notes from the guitar and began singing.

~**You found hope

You found faith

Found how fast she could take it away

Found true love

Lost your heart

Now you don't know

Who you are**~

I adored this song. Ever since I heard it on the radio when mum died, that was the song we sang along to, this was _her_ song. I forced myself not to well up in tears

~**She made it easy

Made it free

Made you hurt till you couldn't see

Sometimes it stops

Sometimes it flows

But baby that is how love goes

You will fly

And you can crawl

God knows even angels fall

No such thing

As you've lost it all

God knows even angels fall**~

I looked up in hope that the seat I had been looking to be filled would be so, but to my dismay still it was not. I had assumed even by now he would have at least rushed in by the last minute. Even that was an assumption I shouldn't have made, he forgot things all the time. I loved him but he was so forgetful. My birthday was soon. Would he forget that too? Would the man I has decided I loved more than anyone other than Amy in this planet … do something so … heartless?

~** It's a secret

No-one tells

One day its heaven

One day its hell

Its no fairytale

Take it from me

But that's the way its supposed to be

You will fly

And you can crawl

God knows even angels fall

No such thing

As you've lost it all

God knows even angels fall~**

The door swung open with a bang, everyone turning around apart from myself and the adjudicators. I knew it was Seth though, I was blinded by the overwhelming emotions I got from him simply being in the room, I didn't ever even need to look to know he was there. He would be upset for being late, I hoped he would be anyway, it would be harsh if he had no remorse what so ever. The banging continued after the first I was confused. Seth had gone out and came back in again? The force was very strong and I knew not many other people that could bang a door that loudly that fast. Without looking up I carried on, I couldn't let myself get involved, I couldn't let myself do anything that would distract me, I would lose marks for that.

~**You laugh you cry

You no-one knows why

For all the thrill of it all

Your on the ride

You might as well

Open your eyes

You will fly

And you can fall

God knows even angels fall

No such thing

As you've lost it all

God knows even angels fall

Even angels fall

Even angels fall~**

I stopped playing with a flurry of notes at the end, all thoughts of keeping my resolve gone and my eyes red from tears. This song was special to me and I had known it by heart ever since that one day. Seth had shared my tears when I told him myself what had happened to me, he had sympathised. Jacob had been the best at helping, he knew first hand what it was like to lose a mother in a car crash although Billy provided the most support. He became like a second father to me in a way. Sam had been caring in his own way but something about him still frightened me; I could stand on my own two feet around him it seemed, but inside every time I looked at him I got this wild fear from the pit of my stomach all the way to my throat. I don't think he noticed, but he had become a lot calmer since I had moved in and my fear began sinking in. I was still scared. Who wouldn't be.

There was a short applause in which I was able to stand and take a small bow before looking into the audience. I was finally faced with the smiling image of the man I loved sitting in his chair. What I had not expected was Sam, Emily, Mrs Call, Embry, Amy, Jacob and Leah all to be there on the floor, sitting and listening. A sudden jolt of nerves hit me for the first time in a while. I hadn't played for anyone specifically in years, that had been mum. This next song was really something that meant a big change in my life.

The adjudicator stood up slowly, waiting for the silence to come before nodding for me to start my next piece. The announcer came back on stage with a piece of paper in his hand. Ready to read out my next piece. With that I put the acoustic down and picked up the electric guitar while a couple of other people walked on stage. It was all prepared in advance, they where my accompaniment also as well as me doing my own. It had to have the full effect.

"_Her next song is called 'Hero' and this version is by a band called … 'Paramore'. She wishes to explain this one herself … don't you?"_

"Aye, thanks." I whispered, he walked off stage and left me and my back up in silence. I looked up slowly, shaking my hair over my face a little and looking down into the audience with a shy look on my face. "This is for you Seth. You're **my** hero." I said quietly, hearing a small 'Aww' from the crowd. I had to smile at it, who couldn't smile at an Aww. Once again I fell silent and waited for the right moment to begin. After what seemed like hours the adjudicator finally ran his little bell and I took a deep breath, strumming again gently although this time with a plectrum. I wasn't strong enough to play free on the metal wires.

~**Too alarming now to talk it out  
Take your pictures down and shake it out  
Truth or consequence, say it aloud  
Use that evidence, race it around

There goes my hero  
Watch him as he goes  
There goes my hero  
He's ordinary**~

This was one of the times where I simply closed my eyes and rocked with the playing of the guitar. No-one but a musician who _really_ got into the soul of the music was able to understand the complete feeling you got when the music simply ran through your fingers, danced on your tongue and hummed in your ears. I loved this piece, it was on Seth's CD I think, his or Leah's. You never could tell with him. But he had said it was a good cover, I prayed I wasn't making a complete mess of one of _his_ songs. Not mine, not my mothers. His.

~**Don't the best of them bleed it out  
While the rest of them peter out  
Truth or consequence, say it aloud  
Use that evidence, race it around

There goes my hero  
Watch him as he goes  
There goes my hero  
He's ordinary**~

So far I had been playing on my own. My back-up knew when they where to come in. This was special to me and all those practises should have made this easier on my. It didn't though, my face hardened a little at the words. Seth was my hero, he was everything to me and he didn't need to pretend to be some magical or beautiful creature to make me think he was one. My Seth was as ordinary as anyone else in the world, he was special to me because he was so sweet and kind despite the people he had as friends. He was beautiful in every way that I couldn't imagine a world where he wasn't in it. And he was amazing for how he captured my heart and made my heartache go away, he made me feel love again after it had been so brutally beaten out of my system for so many years.

The drummer began playing quietly behind me, the bassist picking up the beat and strumming his own tune while the keyboard player lightly fingered the keys. After a few more of my own strums and a growing crescendo of my guitar they all kicked it up a notch for the bridge. I loved this part. It always made me want to cry. But I wouldn't cry again. Instead, for the first time I simply grinned. I opened my eyes and looked up at the ceiling with this expression of glee that had long been gone from my thoughts. I hadn't felt to invigorated.

~**Kudos my hero leaving all the best  
You know my hero, the one that's on

There goes my hero  
Watch him as he goes  
There goes my hero  
He's ordinary

There goes my hero  
Watch him as he goes  
There goes my hero  
He's ordinary**~

I'd never sang so loud in my life. For someone so small as I was there was a sense of power behind my voice, I could fill a hall easily and reach the corridors outside with great ease. This though … I couldn't remember a time I was so excited to sing this loud. It was like I was singing with a microphone, but I wasn't. I never did. This song was just … perfect. It held every feeling I had for Seth using words and songs he himself had in his collection for years. Something about it was just special to me, about us. We where a magical couple, like my aunt and soon to be uncle Sam. I didn't like him but I saw the way he and Emily looked at each other. Kind of like the way I looked at Seth and he looked back. Sometimes that worried me, I was only 16 and I was far too young for anything serious. But here no-one seemed to bat an eyelid at how serious Seth was with me. How much I wanted Seth with me.

Seth POV

I was stunned. Sitting down with everyone around me, I felt like I had been hit by some electric current. That was impossible as it wouldn't affect me in the slightest but the feeling was still there. Stunned. My baby had such a beautiful voice, such a beautiful talent. And she showed that talent to me, _for_ me. Sometimes a guy can just sit, with no thoughts. But with the biggest grin on his face.

"You're back." Emily whispered to me quietly, a hand on my arm, squeezing it softly and giving me a smile that mimicked the one she always gave when we did something right.

"He's been back ever since she moved in. _She's_ back." Sam added, his arm around Emily's waist and giving her a look that was most probably one of a parental and fatherly adoration. I knew how he felt about Gennifer, how he hated how afraid she was of him. She still didn't believe anything we had said about Werewolves or the like but we all could smell her fear and utmost terror whenever Sam was in the room. He felt rotten for it, but nothing we said ever helped her calm down.

"Shit … Seth. C'mere!" Amy's hushed yet urgent whisper called to me from the floor on the other side of me. I leaned down and tilted my head to listen, still looking directly at my girl on stage who had to sit and wait until she was allowed off. "Seth, you upset her about this ever again and I will personally tear you apart. She's not sang like that since she was told she was adopted back in Scotland. This is proper … emotion. She doesn't show them that often."

"She does with me."

"No, I've seen her. She's hiding. _This_ is how she'd like to feel every second of the day with you. Look at her face. She's happy that she told you all that."

"Told me what?"

"You are an idiot Seth."

"Told me what!?"

"That she's so happy she's in love with you that she is _letting_ herself fall in love. Gennifer hates love, she resented it a lot of the time 'cause she got bullied at school. But this is really how she feels. If she chose that for you … just listen to it."

What was that girl on about, I knew my girlfriend loved me, she was my imprint. She had to fall in love with me, didn't she? Had I not really made her feel happy until now? When this wasn't even my doing? Something about that made me feel rotten to the core. How could anyone think that we weren't in love. Was she like some weirdo psychic Amy or something? "Look I know we're not close or anything but seriously, you're like … mega special to her and like … she needs you. You have to get yourself in the right head if she's ever going to make it with you if you don't learn the basics of girl thoughts."

"Amy, I can honestly say. That made no sense at all."

"Are you kidding?!" She sighed and rolled her eyes for a second before going up on her knees and looking me right in the eye. "She. Is. In. Love. If you love her you need to tell her that a wee bit more, she has trust issues. She's worried that your going to fall _out_ of love with her if she's not interesting enough for you. She always thinks that, heck I think she only has me as a friend still because we're both nuts when we get together. We're insane. But that's what she enjoys. She likes fun, stuff that happens for no reason! How difficult is that?!"

"Uh … a little. How does she think that? I've never said anything."

"EXACTLY! You got it, you never say anything. She's worried that you're not interested with her anymore because look, you don't go out with her unless it's with your friends. You don't let her go out alone anymore, you're trying to hide her in like she was hid in with Paul."

"Right, so me making sure she's safe is exactly the same as her abuser. Thanks Amy."

"No, you're still not getting it! Look, what would you say if she suddenly started screaming at you for no reason, or started getting _really_ grumpy randomly or… how about if she just stopped talking altogether when you walk into a room. How would you react to that?"

"Well I … has she said anyth-"

"_thank you miss Uley, you may go now."_ The judge stood and offered my baby leave from the stage, my face had fallen again a little as I hurriedly stood and moved past everyone on the floor and ran toward the exit. Hoping to catch her in the same place as I had only a few months ago. She was skipping down the hall from where I could see. Skipping and singing to herself, her ear buds in as she sang along to the same thing she had just finished. Did she really like that song or something?

"Baby that was –"

"GEN Oh my god how bloody amazing were you?!" Amy screamed, having followed me from behind. She rushed over and got Gen around the neck and laughed hysterically, the grin on her face growing even more than when she was on stage. "Bloody hell! That was amazing sweetheart, you've got a set of lungs on you, you have!"

"I know! I haven't felt that happy in a long time. Mind when we got Jamie? The wee lad with the gebs in second year? Mind how he used to get me all the time in the hall, and then we got him at lunch and called him out and tied him to that tree? That is _nothing_ compared to this!"

"How, you still mind that?"

"AYE!"

"That was a fun time, we need to tie someone to a tree soon. Too much fun! Oh do you think Embry'd mind if we tied _ him _ to a tree?"

"Yes thank you very much I would!"

Embry pushed past me quickly while I simply stood still, it was painful seeing Gennifer having so much fun without me being involved, maybe I was a bad werewolf, I didn't let my imprint have any space for herself. I did try and protect her too much and Sam had said she was made of stronger stuff than I knew. I wondered what he meant by that. She was weak and small, she bruised like a peach and was so frail after her coma. It had taken a long time for her to really get her energy back.

"Aww, but Embry! Me and Amy wouldn't leave you there all night like that wee twerp. He deserved it though! He broke my arm doing that once, Mammy tried to get the school involved, but Amy'll tell you. It was crap."

"More than crap, that place was shite!" Amy said, pointing in the air to emphasise her point.

"Why not Seth! Look. Gen he's over there, go see him."

"It's fine, I don't want to tie him to a tree. He hasn't done anything."

"So what have I done?"

"You let your guard down/" Amy screamed, launching herself onto her cousin while Gennifer burst into hysterical laughing. I watched with a pained expression to her giggling body while a couple male students barged past me, there behind them walked one of the most model type looking girls I had ever seen in the world. Even against Gennifer I could see she was very attractive. The girl herself was vile. One of Paul's women back in the day.

"What do you call that? Singing pop songs? Yea like that'll ever get you anywhere in music. Too bad you're so scrawny, if you weren't and where actually some fat kid I'd feel just a little bit sorry for you. Too bad, such an ugly voice with such an ugly girl."

"Hey, back off bitch. Jealous 'cause she's got a man and you don't?"

"And who are you handsome? And why are you hanging with this little girl."

"I happen to be this little girl's boyfriend actually."

"Oh but baby you could do so much better than her …"

Before I got as much as one word in against her I somehow watched everything as a blur. Before I knew it had even happened Gennifer was being held by the top of the arms by Amy who herself seemed to be struggling not to jump on the very outspoken slut. With a short glance up at her I saw red dripping from her nose. The only thing I could do was simply laugh. Laugh until I felt my side hurt from the shocked look on the girls face. By the time I had calmed down and the bitch had stalked away from me I was alone with my pack, all of them looking very frightened. Why did they looked scared? I couldn't help but laugh a little at them too, I for one had never seen Sam look so frightened in his life. But he was.

"Seth, we need a pack meeting **now**"

"Oh what now? Look I need to find Gen, I need to tell her how awesome that was."

"No Seth, the meeting is about her. Come on, that's an order. Find your brothers and meet us at Billy's house, she'll probably go back to the cottage."

That was worrying. What did he want to talk about my imprint for? And why wasn't I allowed to go find her. I looked at him and Emily for a second longer, seeing the same expression on both their faces. They hadn't looked like that since … since the story of Renesmee was spread to the pack. But that was ridiculous, Gennifer was a human, she wasn't a vampire at all. I would be able to smell it on her if she was. Wouldn't i?

Gen POV

"What the fuck just happened?! Amy why the fuck did I just attack her, I don't jump people. I know better than that, I've never hit anyone ever in my life, not even Paul. I was a good wee girls, shit Amy what eh fuck have I done! I'm going to be in so much **shit** when we get back, I don't want to go back. I felt something back there Amy, something isn't right about me today. I yelled at Seth, I felt strange when he came outside and _her_ oh god Amy I didn't think twice about shoving that package bought nose into her fucking brain and killing the skinny bitch faster than I could say **BITCH**! What the fuck is going on with me!"

"I don't know hun, but I'm scared, I felt a little … excited when you made her bleed. Not the fact you hit her, but that she did indeed bleed. It was weird."

"Yea, I got that too. Kind of … like … hunger."

"But we're not vampires or any of that make believe crap, we're people."

"There is a condition you know, _called_ vampirism, where people believe they are vampires and do become addicted to drinking blood. Think we're turning mental?"

"As long as the loony bin has you me dear I'll be fine … although we may scare the place away, we're more than just you're average everyday mental." She giggled, trying to lighten the mood again. Something about this though … it did seem very … odd.

"Maybe what Seth said was right …" I whispered, turning to Amy before the light was gone from my sight. There was a muffled scream and a dragging sensation but everything just went black until I felt nothing anymore.


	13. Kidnapped

**I'm sorry everyone for taking so long In updating. I really have no better excuse than writers block.**

**In a way it was writers strike it was so bad. Even my essays began going downhill. But I'm back and I hope this chapter makes up for my crappy no updatingness …**

**Anyway, I have been allowed to continue writing as Amy and she has gotten over her wee spat so on with the story!!**

**Disclaimer;;**** I don't own the Twilight characters. Paul Mcgrowley, Gennifer Uley and Amy douglas (in a way) are all property of me – not in the physical sense. I don't OWN my friend-. But if I see any story with a similar plot to this or any of these characters I will take action. I will not say this again.**

**You have been wanred.**

**R&R!**

The darkness was overbearing. Like nothing I had before witnessed in my life. There where many things to experience in a life like mine. Loss, love, and pain. Lots of pain. Nothing like this though. I was frightened not just for myself but for another. That sort of fear I was not used to and it made me so uncomfortable. In the background I could clearly hear talking amongst people; the voices though where hazy and too deep to recognise. I had the wild assumption that I had been kidnapped. That inclination was confirmed as I attempted to move. Finding that both my arms and legs had been bound by something incredibly strong. My eyes where blindfolded and there was a large bit of fabric gagging me. Apparently someone didn't want us to be heard.

But nothing had made sense. The last thing I remembered was being in the forest talking to Amy. Her presence here in La Push was something of a comfort. I felt safe in the company of my dearest friend, although at this moment it was not my own safety I felt fear for.

If anyone had laid harm against my friend I would have good mind to simply lash out. Today had seemed to show I was not one to mess with. The thoughts that had coursed through my mind at that solitary moment when I came across blood on that slags face had been the happiest of my life. Whether it was a rub off from Paul after all these years. How badly that sent chills down my spine. I wished nothing more in life that to be nothing like him. Where that to ever fail my only resolve would be that cliff diving cover I had found out about months ago.

But no. I wasn't to think like that. Seth would be hurt to see me thinking about suicide again. Stupid Gennifer! Stupid! How could I be so selfish! He was the kindest and most handsome boy in La Push and probably in Washington State. I couldn't say he world. Amy would kill me for that. She hated when I thought Seth was my perfect man. Apparently I had forgotten Tom Cruise all my life. Even after he was married. Him, Hugh Jackman and David Tennant where the three sexiest men in the world according to Amy. Everything was a game to her. But that was just what I loved about the girl. She was so much fun to be with, ever move she made threatened to spill whatever I was drinking out of my nose. The burning wouldn't even matter I would be laughing so hard.

That was how we really bonded. I managed to get orange juice coming out of my nose when she had laid a prank for her mother. A simple whoopee cushion. To us at the age of five it was genius; and, with a carton of orange in my hand I sucked right at the moment Mrs Douglas had sat down. I felt my nose burn simply at the memory of that.

For some reason though, it made me want to cry. Really cry. Sob and weep and cough until all trace of tears had come through and left me. It was the strangest feeling I had ever experienced. I had never wanted to cry this much over Amy. Sure we where close but I saved my tears for my mother. Right now though it seemed I could do nothing but sob. Spluttering and choking on the fabric gag I cried horrendously. My own pitiful noises bouncing back at me in an echo. It was pathetic. But there was no way for me to stop. My hands that would usually hold back these tears where bound behind me. I was stuck. And scared.

I didn't want my Amy to be hurt.

Seth POV

I couldn't take it anymore. It had been two days since I had seen Gennifer and Sam refused to tell me where she was. He made sure everyone knew to block out where he and the pack had told the Cullens to take her. They saw how bad it made me feel. Emily was beside herself with worry. Apparently Sam had forgotten to mention he had organised the kidnapping of his niece. It was making everyone really edgy around me though. As well it should.

My alpha had taken away the one girl in my life that truly meant something to me. Even when I put it to him as to how he would feel if anyone kidnapped Emily he just growled and said it was not the same situation. What I could not understand was; what _was_ the situation. That meeting we had after Gennifer's exam was short and to the point everyone except from me was understanding. There was no logic behind his reasoning. Apparently she was a threat. Something he had not thought possible. The Cullens too seemed scared of what had happened not two days before.

So here I sat. Beside a worried and crying Emily. Her head on my shoulder, weeping painfully like a mother would her child. She had taken Gen in as her own anyway. There was no way to say she had not mothered my angel as she had us. We where all her children despite the fact we where not all that much younger than her. And my imprint had fit right into that demographic. She was part of the biog family we all made up. Sam had no right to take her away from me. No right whatsoever. But each time I tried to Emily what was going on, offer _her_ some comfort I was ordered to stay silent.

At this moment. Despised him.

"Don't worry Emily. We'll find her. I promise. We'll all find her and she'll be back safe and sound before you know it. Don't you worry." I whispered to her. As a cousin I felt it my duty to give her even a little bit of comfort. Sure, she was about 8 years older than me but sometimes it's the kids that have to comfort the adults. "Heck I'm sure Sam is out there right now looking for her with the pack. They told me to keep you company with Claire and Kim so lets have some fun. No girly stuff though. If Paul sees me with make up on one more time he will kick my ass for months." I said, trying to get a joke into the conversation.

Truth be told I was about as bad as Emily. I worried so much about my baby no-one could even understand. She was my world and without my world I was nothing. I missed being able to hold her. To touch her. Kiss her.

I wanted so badly to just take her in my arms and hold her against my chest. Take in the fruity scent of her hair. She loved blueberry shampoo I found. I had gotten her a whole load of blueberry stuff for her birthday next month. She would turn 17 and I wanted her first birthday with us to be really special.

But what I worried about was why Sam and everyone else was hiding this from me. How bad could it really be? It wasn't like she was a monster. We where the werewolves, and the vampires in some cases. What could she be that was so dangerous?

Gen POV

It was cold wherever I was. Cold. Very cold. Wherever this was apparently had no common decency to simply put any sort of heat on. Still I was in just my school clothes. A thin shirt and skirt. I had to wear those for my exam. To show how 'delicate' I was. What a load of crap that was. I was no more delicate than concrete. A concrete angel. Some angel I was now. I had enjoyed hurting someone. That I didn't like experiencing. Still, I shivered quietly on the floor. My tears making the stone ground under my face moist and if possible even colder than it already was.

After failed attempts to scream for help I simply gave up and let myself give into the exhaustion I was feeling. For days it seemed I had lain on this ground and sleep was something I had not really gotten used to. Two things where always on my mind. Amy was one. I wanted to know where she was. If she was safe. If she was hurt and if so, I wanted to know how badly so I could kill the person who had harmed her.

The other thing I kept thinking about was Seth. I wanted my Seth to come and save me. As cliché as it was I did. I felt weak for accepting it but without him I would probably forever be damned to a life of never hoping. My future and my life depended on him. The true girl inside me begged and pleaded for me to show him how it really felt to fall in love with him. That performance at my exam had been my last attempt. I was sure he was going off from me. He had to. The world hated little blonde girls called Gennifer.

"You've been here long enough Gen. Time to leave." A voice whispered. I still didn't recognise it, my mind was so hazy from the length of silence I had endured. Sound was foreign to my ears. But still I moved toward the noise. A clunking of boots on the ground made me know my keeper had been male. But still there was no really understanding of who it was. Whoever though managed to scoop me up and carry me somewhere. I don't remember. My body was so stiff I simply stayed still. After years of learning to deal with abuse in the home a person knew how to react when in rough situations. Not many people would class this as anything less. Complying though I stayed silent when told to and prayed to god I would be set free soon.

Something at that moment hit me. Hard in the chest. The force of it shook me, had me unexpectedly winded. I cried out behind the gag in pain and half choked again. Some sort of laughter made me panic. Was Paul free again? What happened to his sentence? _'Oh god, if he is out again then I am in so much trouble. I wish he had killed me when he had the chance. I don't want to go through all that again, the bruises have just gone down. Oh mum why did you have to leave me! I wish it had been me killed not you. He would never lay a finger on you. You where strong. Why can't I be like you mum? You always said I was a little like you but … please. Please save me'_

My plea fell on deaf mind readers though. I was never to let anyone hear how weak I was. It was not the way my mum had done things. And I would do them properly from now on.

Seth POV

A howl in the forest set my ears up. Excusing myself from Emily I rushed out to the garden and stood waiting anxiously for another signal to join my brothers. It had been a while since I had phased, seeing no point since my beautiful darling was not with me. The second howl signalled my needed position and I rushed into the woods to stip. Tying my cut offs to my foot I phased and began running. Like I had never ran before did I run. Through forest and medows I bolted towards the location Sam was giving me. He had something he wanted to show me, something that he felt I needed to see.

'_Is it Gennifer?'_

'_Just get here Seth. And don't be alarmed.'_

'_Wait, what do you mean? Has something happened?'_

'Just get here…'

With that his mind went blank and I could no longer hear his thoughts. Meaning he had phased back. This was not good. For him to tell me I had needed to see something so badly, not to be alarmed. What had he been talking about? Whatever it was I needed to get there fast. My wolf paws could not carry me quick enough, but it did in enough time to save my sanity. Whatever happened though I needed so badly to just find some sliver of hope that he was giving my Gen back to me. She was my imprint and belonged to me. I wanted what was mine. My soul mate. My world! How dare he keep me from her so long.

"Right, what do you want me to see Sam!" I cried from the forest half way through a phase back and changing again. If it was Gen I knew she would be embarrassed about me being naked in front of her. Sometimes I forgot and Emily would whip me with a dish towel, but I remembered this time. "Where is Gen…. WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!" I roared. Anger bubbling under the copper skin on my body. Such heated fury. Such pain that came with the sight of my broken and frail girlfriend in the arms of some newcomer. I was far more than simply furious. I wanted to kill Sam. Kill him. Kill Paul and kill Jacob for even letting this happen. Jake especially! They all had imprints but Jake could have been the one to stop them. He didn't though. He let this happen to her.

"I said to not get alarmed. She is not hurt much Seth. Simply weak from no food. She'll survive."

"Some fucking protector you are Sam! And who the fuck is this bastard! Get your fucking hands off of her!" I yelled, tearing over to break into the newcomer. His face a wide smirk. I knew this would end badly, but hopefully just for him.

"This is no time for your emotions to come in the way of things Seth. This is Dean. A far off relative of the Cullens. He has studied their kind for a long time-"

"and what does that have to do with her! She isnt one of them, look at him. He isnt like the Cullens"

"I conccur young child. I am not as your comrades. Alas, I do bring news of misfortune upon this child. I pray thee give me ear of which to speak."

His voice was like nails on a chalkboard to me. It was not a high sound, but the underlying tone of a blood drinker was there. He had no right to make comment on Gennifer. There was nothing wrong with her!

"I take this guy is someone I gotta trust right Sam?" I snarled. My eyes never once left the vile face of the man who still held physical claim to my Gen. With her still in his arms. It was intensely painful to see her like that. Her body bound, her mouth gagged abd eyes blindfolded. All I wanted was to just take her away from him and run. Run like I had her life in my hands. To take her away from all of this, from everyone. Make her safe. Help combat those demons that seemed to just always haunt her.

Having lost her for days all I wanted was to be with her. Kiss her. Make it up to her for being late for her exam.

"I am." He said smugly, laying my sweet angel on the grassy meadow floor. She wriggled a little but froze completely when he nudged her in the back. All I could do was growl; hold myself back from attacking him. "Be calm child. I harm none of that to my own."

That had me confused.

"I have studies this child and have found her to be someone not quite of our kind. My gift you see is of understanding those who have come after me. And this child; beautiful as she may be is one of the most difficult to gain access to." I saw him lean down and whisper something even I couldn't hear into my baby's ear. Causing her to shudder and muffle a sob. It almost tore me appart to see her like that. My heart tearing in two. Being not allowed to do anything made the experience even worse. "She responds better to painful words. Humans are like that. That part of her is good to it anyway. What interested me though was her change; and indeed her gift."

He took a deep breath and looked directly at me. Like It was my soul he was seeing instead of Gennifers.

"not long before she came here there was a series of events that yoir mate has hidden even from herself. Not that I am surprised. The child to bite her was much as the child of the newest on the Olympic Coven. Although it has come to show the half males venom is not potent enough to kill or convert her. Instead; it left traces of itself in her blood, altering it. Where it not for her having lsot so much blood at the time her change would have destroyed her. That vehicle collision saved her humanity. Shame. She would have been magnificent in our Royal line.

"You said something about a gift…" Sam said calmly. Arms folded over his chest.

"I was indeed in such a process of recalling such claims. My child, she posesses such a power to take all that is bad or dangerous out of the lives of those around her. She takes them upon herself. She improves the lives of those around her and in return lives her own life within their misery and misfortune."

Gen POV

I could hear Seth! He was here. My angel was here to save me. Laying silently on the grass I listened to the conversation going on between everyone. After the man had finished all I could do was cry again. Nothing made sense anymore. Seth kept telling me he was a werewolf. Someone had bitten me? What was I; a vampire or something?! Amy and I had always joked that we looked the part.

Suddenly the ties binding my hands and legs seemed to vanish. Without me even feeling it. The gag and blindfold where removed and for once I could breath properly.

The pain that came with the light though was rather intense and it took me a while to get used to the experience again. One I had regained muy sight properly, I looked over toward the continued voices. The only face that made sense to me was my Seth. His face glowed with a sort of rage as he looked at a very tall person in front of him. He turned to Sam and the look furthered. I alwmost went to say not to hurt him when I felt another punch into my chest. Funny, nothing was around me. I saw no-one move. But the pain was real. A burning began to build. Something was happened to me and I couldn't see it.

"Help." I managed to call out before another blow to my chest was felt. It was nothing like I'd felt anything before. Someone was most definitely giving me pain, but I couldn't see anyone. It was like the pain was within my own body.

"Now now Jane. Do not harm our newest member. She will make quite a little toy for us to play with." A whispery voice called to me. I was afraid of it. It didn't sound good. Turning around I saw the faces of two people, new; like the tall man. One was a little girl. The other was a frighteningly pale man. His hair was the same colour as mine, as was his face. But his eyes … those eyes.

A bright shade of red. More vibrant than I could ever imagine. In the background I heard someone shout out a name that made the man twitch a little. Anger was behind the voice. Pure hatred.

"Aro!"

**_DUN DUN DUUUUUN!!! what do you all think? Remember, R&R!!!_**


	14. Kidnapped Continued

**This is the continuation of the last chapter 'Kidnapped'. Although I got no reviews for the last one –cries- it shows through the size of chapter. Only about 2.500 words at the most. –Sigh- **

**Please R&R?????**

**Disclaimer.**** I don't own twilight characters, simply Gen, Amy und Paul Mcgrowley**

Seth POV

"Aro!" I heard Bella screech, her hands flying to her mouth. Instincts had warned her about his intentions of dragging her daughter with him. That was not his desire unfortunately.

"Bella my darling. What a pleasure to see you again. It has been some years since our last visit was it not? How is your charming daughter?"

"As if you have the heart to really care"

"Temper new one. We have an eternity of acquaintance together."

The annoyance I felt was not directed at anyone really. I could still see Gennifer on the ground looking helpless and frightened. I couldn't blame her. Those green eyes could take in so much it frightened me. Her 'gift' frightened me. Those eyes Aro had frightened me. Not enough that I stopped from running over to her side and lifting her up. Crushing the tiny body – cold as ice – against my bulky copper skin. Burning to her touch. It seemed she had gotten used to it, as her thin pale arms tucked themselves around my waist, nesting near my hip. Her cheeks filled in with a shy blush made me grin. She was my imprint. Too many times I had overlooked how badly I really did need her. How much I was in love with her; wanted to protect her. It had been my dream for months now, while holding my beautiful angel to simply tell her every wish I had. Every thought that passed through my mind. Tell my beautiful girl how much she really meant t me. I loved her so much it really was impossible not to just gaze at her when she walked in to the room. Smile at the way she was always concerning herself, even when she really needed someone to talk.

I loved her.

Not in that crappy teenage boy sort of way. I loved Gennifer not because she was my imprint. Not because she was hot. Not because I felt sympathy for her past. No, I loved Gen because of who she made herself to be after such a long life of torture. Because she loved fully. Without even wanting sex. Sure; I wanted her children. I wanted to mate with my mate. Make love to the literal girl of my dreams. No matter how many times she refused to go that far with me I never felt like it was something personal against me. She would be ready when she was ready. Until then I was more than happy just to hold her hand when she wanted me. To make her smile by simply rubbing my thumb over hers and touching her neck. I was happy holding her close to me. To dance with her even when there was no music. I was content with just being with her. As long as she was happy.

"God I missed you baby."

"Seth! Jesus! Seth! Fuck, just … fuck just c'mere!" she said, desperately moving her arms up to my neck and helping herself up to kiss me. Really kiss me. Her lips where so soft, so sweet. I was a dying man in the desert and her kiss was like the first sip of fresh frozen water. She was what I desperately needed to stay alive.

Beautiful desire I wished for her to want me. Despite what my head was saying my body had a different look on things. I was a boy after all. It was inevitable that one of the many times I held her close to me I would feel the pull of male desire. The strain that made me cringe in embarrassment around her. She noticed it too. Her face beamed over with the most adorable blush I had ever seen her have. She tried not to look in my eyes, but when she looked down she was faced with the problem itself. "Sorry." I mumbled, embarrassed.

"Don't be, I'm just … ye know."

"Ye I know, it's just…"

"Aye I get you, don't worry I'll just …"

"Yea." I said, chuckling. We both knew what each other wanted even without saying anything proper. People always laughed at us for doing that but it just showed how well we knew each other as a couple, we could talk like that without any sort of problem and be able to relate the current situations to something so simple as unfinished sentences. _'I fucking love you Gennifer!'_ my mind cried dramatically, letting my eyes close for a moment I basked in the adoration. The complete and utter worship I felt for my baby.

"I love you too Seth. Please, please don't leave me." I heard her whisper back, tucking her head into my chest as she tightened her grip on me and hugged me with all her might. Though it never hurt me or even caused me discomfort I still knew what was and was not her strength at full. I was not only disturbed by the fact that I had apparently voiced my thoughts out loud. What Amy said had been true; she had thought I was bored of her

'_Oh god, my poor baby. How could I have let her believe that? I adore her; so much. I would happily give my life in order to keep her smiling. __Damnit! I can't believe this! Sam obviously hadn't helped this by having her fucking kidnapped but my god I want her again.'_ "Baby, baby I never thought of leaving and I never will. I can promise you that my love. I want to be with you forever. Please never doubt that!"

"But, but … you said … you said that … oh I'm sorry I read your journal! I'm so sorry. But, I thought it was a note book and … and … oh shit, I'm so sorry. Please, please I'm so sorry."

"Hey, shh there. Shh, shh there. Hush baby, hush. Don't you worry. Hun." I soothed, looking around and noticing the conversations around us. So far the man they called Aro had yet to move. All the vampires were as still as ice. It was creepy. "Baby, stay with me here alright. I'll keep you safe, alright."

"Thank you." She mumbled, keeping herself tucked into my side again as I began moving back towards the group. They looked at us strangely, some confused, some repulsed by the adoration and lust in the air around the two teens. "I'm scared Seth … those eyes …"

"I know baby, I know." I whispered soothingly, trying with all I could in just words to ease her bubbling worry. I understood her panic; those red eyes sent chills down my own spine. He was one of the worst in even the Volturi this Aro. He was to be trusted in no way or thought. "Don't worry; I won't let them touch you."

"That shape shifter is not of your choice I am afraid to inform you."

"What do you mean?"

"I am here to escort the youngling to the castle Volturi once more. She is special to us, a treasure if you will. She will be trained and used as she should be."

"Don't talk about her like she's some kind of item. She's not. She's a person. And more over she is my imprint! Fuck off."

"Seth!" I heard Sam growl in my direction. I was having none of it. "Don't you dare get into this Sam. I am in no mood to deal with you. But you better hope I'm in a better mood when I do. You know our laws of endangering imprints."

"And you know the laws of protecting the tribe!"

"Gennifer isn't a fucking threat!" I roared back, arms vibrating madly. I had never wanted Gen to see me phase, it was both frightening and dangerous; her being so close. But the moment made it impossible for me to top from bursting out of my skin and leaping for the alpha of my pack, lunging for him angrily. I could hear his thoughts. I listened to his feeble and pathetic reasoning for doing this, for _organising _this!

_You don't know if she is or is not dangerous Seth! You heard what Aro said_

_I trust nothing of that filth_

_He does know what he is talking about though_

_Shut up shut up __**shut up! SHUT UP!**_ I roared, leaping for him and being stopped by a hand on my giant leg. Beside me instantly was Gennifer, her face changed. She was different. Her eyes where different. It was like looking into the eyes of a blind person, the green and blue merging together, creating a frightening shade of lime which covered her entire iris. There was no pupil yet she seemed to be able to see just fine. Her body language was not one I had noticed before. She looked powerful, and dangerous.

"Samuel Uley. You will exact your apology in form of verbal pleas of forgiveness towards Seth Clearwater. Your judgment of me is unjust and backed with no sense of evidential proof. If by the moment I made physical contact with a female in the vicinity of my unnecessary education I draw your attention to the behaviour of students throughout this globe. Primal violence in search of protecting ones status among their mate is not uncommon." Turning to me again she nodded once, taking a deep breath and smiling. My anger leaving me and forcing me to change back into human form, butt naked in front of everyone. I was fine in front of my brothers and unfortunately my sister. But the Cullen's, these new vampires and Gen especially I was most embarrassed with.

"Be still. Think not of it Seth." She whispered, still smiling gently at me and laying her hand on my arm; her head leaning against it ever so daintily. Like her touch was a life line. Oh how I loved her. I would never get tired of saying that. The words where not enough to say how much I loved her, I just wanted to hold her forever and _never_ let go. There was no word in any language to describe to total dedication. The feeling of being complete even as she walked into a room with me. There was nothing I liked better than to look at her. Admire each change in her physical appearance. Notice the patterns. Figure out what was going on in her head. I was getting better than before. And with her birthday so soon I had being paying so much attention to each detail. I wanted to make her birthday the most amazing thing in the world to her. Her first real celebration as part of the pack, as a member of a family that loved her instead of hating her. Her first family where there was nothing to worry her, where she was able to be with the people who loved her and be loved by a man. Not the boy everyone expected of my age.

Seth Clearwater was a man. I loved like a man. I fought like a man. And I wanted to make love to his future wife like a man. It plagued my thoughts like an annoying tune. It would not leave. Right now I would be more than happy to lay down and make love to Gennifer. Show everyone how fucking in love I was. But at that moment my first thought was to phase back. I could handle being naked as a wolf, that was a given. Seeing a giant bear sized wolf in jeans would be a sight no-one wanted to witness.

_You better have a solid reason for me not to kill you Sam_

_Seth, look at her … she's … glowing …_

_I __**know**__ she is. She always is. She is beautiful._

_Not like that, I mean … __**look**__!_

Turning my head lightly I caught exactly what my alpha was meaning. Her skin was glowing like gold. Some strange shade, but what was more interesting was like her skin looked like water. So pure, each movement seemed to be fluid. And her voice … She speaking with Aro and Doctor Cullen

"I comprehend your worry Aro, Carlisle. Alas I wish to remain as a resident of La Push. I wish for no violence to be caused over my presence but I pray thee give me ear." She whispered, ever so pretty did she sound. Her eyes still that very strange shade. "Where I to go and remain in Volturi Castle, then you would have a trip wasted."

That of course confused them. Was not his purpose to claim her and take her back like some sort of item?

"For you see all, I am to remain here. My purpose and place is here with my other part. Seth. Legends for their wolfish tribe are indeed true. I am pulled here; although I never once speak of it I feel my presence here. I am needed. The line following the Clearwater's will not end with Seth." She whispered. I wondered if she even knew what she was saying. My Gennifer would never say anything like that; she was far too shy and not wiling to talk about personal things to ever say that to someone like Aro. Unless … had he done something to her? This Dean person. "I will remain here as use to my Seth, when he has no need of me then I will remain as such in Volturi Castle."

"Child you speak like you have a choice in the matter."

"I never had a choice, there was never going to be any deciding. I will stay."

"I apologise but if you proceed to disobey me then I shall have Jane here continue her teaching to you and force you back."

"Touch me, and you will most definitely regret even knowing of my existence. As for Jane, she will not harm me anymore. She has had me at her will for two nights, her power of torture out with physical touch is impressive yet you realise I have suffered much worse forms of pain. Most of which is long lasting. I will remain here, come near me or my friends and be forced out of America faster than you will realise. Am I clear?"

"Insubordinance!"

And then it began …


	15. Solitude

**Muahaha, I leave mean cliffies, serves you all right for not reviewing –huffy face – **

**Anyway**** here is the last day through the eyes of my dear insane minded friend AMY! YAY! Before I return to our main story.**

**Damn, I got so far … but she made me make let her read … Damnit.**

**Song for this chapter is 'When love takes over – Kelly Rowland feat David Guetta'**

**R&R ****PLEASE!**

**

* * *

  
**

Amy POV

This was bloody insane. One minute I'm fighting off being knocked out by some dude with red contacts; the next I'm back home. But with a clear warning not to leave. I had Embry with me at all times to make sure I didn't leave. They had said I was ill, told everyone I had the flu or something. That was a total lie really, I was fit and healthy. Other than being pinned down and embarrassed by my arse of a cousin. He kept wrestling me, and winning. It was so not fair; if he wasn't so bloody big and … arsey I'd have won every single fight. But no, I was tiny. Tiny Amy. Dozzie for heavens sake!

"Hey Dopey! Wanna watch a film?"

"Stop calling me that idiot! If you're gonna insult me it's **Dozzie** not Dopey!"

"… Hey Dopey! Wanna watch a film?"

"I'm bloody coming, keep your knickers on. Is it my fault I want to avoid you? I'm a bloody prisoner!"

"You're ill, you have the flu and you _looooove_ me. I'm family, you have to! So nyagh!" I heard his sticking his tongue out at me. He was _such_ a child. Even more than me! But he was right, I did adore him. He was my fun cousin and if there was anything that upset me he was quick to be there and keep me happy. In a way it was like he was protecting me, creepily like a boyfriend. But that couldn't be right, he was my cousin. He was just overprotective like a big brother. I shouldn't even have been thinking like that. Despite that worrying thought I did make my way down the stairs to meet him in the living room. The TV was already on and he was sitting with a snowy screen. Waiting for me to put another film on.

"Yea yea, big dummy. What do you want to watch today then? In _PRISON_."

"Oh c'mon Ame's, you know I don't like seeing you upset. I'm just doing what I'm told and making sure you stay safe and well. I'd hate for anything to happen to you. Just be nice alright?" He said, looking hurt. I hated seeing him like that. It was painful to see him so upset at times. He really did just want to make me happy, even if it meant being with a 16 year old girl for days on end. Not for long though, I was 17 soon and me and Gen where going to have such a fun time together with the boys, going out and drinking like we would in Scotland. I'm sure the boys wouldn't mind having us underage drinking, some of them where doing it already so it didn't really matter.

"Meh, just tell me what film we're watching so I can put it in." I mumbled, crossing my arms over my face and taking my glasses off the fireplace so I could read the fine print on the DVD cases. Hardly anyone knew I had glasses and it was even worse that in a fit of hyper activity with 'Mega Sour' sweets and 'Fun Snaps' mini bombs; I had snapped off the right arm. Leaving them lop sided every time I put them on. I wasn't going to fork out the money for a brand new pair when I could make do.

Not that I was a penny pincher or anything. But … I knew how expensive glasses where.

"What's that one you got last week … wizards of the east wing or something?"

"Witches of east wick. And yea, I _LOVE_ that movie!" I said excitedly, reaching for a half opened case I had left not a few days before. "Can't believe you'd want to watch that, you hate all that stuff. Last time I was here you scoffed so hard at Harry Potter your orangeade came out of your nose!" I pointed out, putting the DVD it and going back to the couch and poking his nose just to prove a point. Still with my glasses in hand I sat back into the fabric of the couch. It was bloody comfy this couch! I loved my aunt's house. She really took good care of what went into her home. This corner couch though had been there for years. Even before my last visit.

"Well when you were last here I was only fourteen. I'm not no more."

"Yea, well … shh shh, look oh my god I SO wanna see that film!"

"The dutchess? One of those shoddy British films?"

"It's got Kiera Knightley and yes, it's good. Gen and I went to see it a few years ago. We where both in tears at it. Beautiful story."

"Wow …I never knew how much of a wimp you where Dopey. Here I thought all that big talk was because there was some sort of strength. I guess it was _just_ big talk then …"

"You bloody well take that back! You know fine I could take you down. But you're just like … monster big."

"Whatever _midget_, and gimme those glasses. They're distracting!"

"Noo, give me them back!" I squealed, climbing over him to get back my broken glasses. In the process I very nearly kneed him in the ginger nuts!

"HEY HEY HEY! Ho there missy, I want kids when I'm older!" He yelled, all but throwing me off of him onto the floor. I landed on my ass and yelped angrily. Growling a little at him and shifting back onto the couch in a huff. That was the bad thing with us. He was too strong to play rough. "Oh come on, here have your glasses back then if they mean so much to-"

"-Fuck Off…" I seethed, not even looking at him. That was the thing growing up in Scotland with Gen, we realised that swearing was second nature. We could curse as easily as we breathed. And it was always with emotion behind the words. Enough to usually shut someone up.

Thankfully, that was what Embry did. He just turned around and looked upset; his head low a he watched me out of the corner of his eyes. Trying not to upset me any further. I would have felt bad. But I didn't. I was far too pissed of to give a crap. He had gone too far, one day he was going to launch me into the wall or something and still say sorry.

I wouldn't let him know my arms had bruised over the last time he made me fall. No, he wouldn't find out. I wasn't fucking weak.

Embry POV

Damn she was pretty. Even with those stupid glasses she was so protective over, I couldn't help but look at her. But it was so _**wrong!**_ She was my cousin! She didn't look anything like me, or my mum … or my aunt. But she was my cousin anyway. I was one of the few people that knew where she came from, well … part of it anyway. I was a few years older than her so I knew she was adopted by my aunt. That still made her my cousin unfortunately. But … damn …

I hated seeing her angry at me, even if she was hot in the processs. _NO NO NO! COUSIN! BAD THOUGHTS! BAD EMBRY!_ My mind kept screaming. But no matter how much it begged, I couldn't let go.

"Hey, Ames? Do ya think, once this 'flu' blows over … you wanna go for like a movie or something? Something outside the house?"

"I'm not talking to you, twat."

"You just did."

"Doesn't count."

"Did it again!" I couldn't help but grin. For all this was, I couldn't help but try and annoy her, it was natural. I just liked making people smile.

"Shut it."

"What if I don't."

"Then I'll put a chick flick on."

"Like you haven't done that already?" I chuckled, feeling something like a remote being thrown at me in anger.

"I'm going to my room, don't knock. Don't interrupt. Don't even pout."

"Aww jeese Amy, why have you got to punish me?! It's not like Sam gave me a choice in this?"

"What do you mean …"

" …"

"Embry …"

"… Shit …"

"What did he do?" She asked, her voice softened dramatically. She was worried about me? I thought she was going to be angry? Why wasn't she angry at me?

"Nothing Amy, he did nothing to me."

"Embry Call that's a lie and you fucking well know it. I've had nothing but shit for two whole bloody days now so I want a fucking answer and the truthful one this time." She yelled; turning and rushing up the stairs. It never seemed to stop amazing me how dangerous she could look when she really wanted something. Scotland had done something to the sweet little girl who cried when I tipped over her juice on the table, or told her that her Barbies hated her. Something I really didn't like when her back was facing me and she was storming up the stairs.

I had been given strict instructions by Sam just to let her get it out of her system and let her calm down herself but I couldn't stand it anymore. She had been putting up with me for two days with no knowledge of where her friend was. Someone who I noticed she cared almost motherly about.

I had to talk to her.

"Amy wait!" I yelled after her, using for the first time around her my true speed. Managing to grab her around the waist and placing my head on her shoulder to calm her down. She was simple to calm at times; when you got close enough. "Just listen Ames. You aren't allowed to _know_ the truth 'cause you're not part of what's going on but I'm scared that you really are so please just bear with me until I can talk things over with Sam. I don't want to do anything too quick 'cause it'll just make you run. And I don't want that." I said quietly, my voice gruff and deep like everyone in my pack. But the stress everyone had been put under by that small moment at Gens performing exam had set everyone at a slight panic.

No-one knew what she was, or if she was dangerous. She had so suddenly lashed out at that girl. Despite the fact that she was really a slut and had done every body – apart from myself and Seth – two ways to Sunday there was no real reason to physically lash out. Especially as it was someone so quiet and reserved like Gennifer.

On occasion when I had phased to get a news update from the pack I had caught snippets of their visits to the vamps. I wasn't too pleased at how they were treating Amy's little friend. In more ways than one I could see a distinct similarity between the two girls, in a way I had not even realised until I had imprinted on Amy herself. There was just something about the two of them that reflected the part the other hid. Sometimes it would amuse me to watch them together, working like one mind and moving in time. But on their own I could see more now how much they needed each other.

"C'mon then, we're leaving." I sighed in defeat; part of being an imprinter was that no matter what, you gave in to what the other desired.

"We're going?" She squeaked, looking surprised and turning her head to look at me.

"I said that didn't I? Now come on. We're gonna get Gennifer back. Just don't ask questions. It'll be difficult that way." I mumbled, leaning down and breathing deeply for a second. She was intoxicating; her very presence was one that gave such a thrill to my system. Not many understood the pull of an imprint. One day, Amy herself would feel the gut pulling experience. For now she was remaining blissfully unaware.

* * *

**Now I'm gonna leave it here for now. And let things settle. I'm working a bit more at school now trying to fix a lot of stuff so I will be busier than normal. I will update a bit more now thought probably, just with shorter chapters.**

**As always R&&R**


	16. Vanished

**Now, y'all are gonna either love this, or hate it! Not Even Amy knows about this, muahaha. **

**Anyway, if you don't like it, sorry this is where it's going. I might even wrap it up sooner than i realised, never thought i'd even get up to 16 chapters in this. Oh well.**

**As always, disclaimer i don't own blah de blah, for further details see previous chapters etc etc**

**R&&R**

**

* * *

**

Seth POV

That was what he wanted, he wanted her to fight, and that was it! Everyone could see that his way of getting her to back down from his proposal would lead to a fight. He wanted to arrest her.

She wasn't a vampire though, she wasn't one of them. My baby was much better than that, she knew what she was doing in her life and unlike me she could leave whenever she so pleased. I needed to stay and protect my pack, protect my imprint. If she left I would be torn apart, literally. I don't know how Sam was able to survive all those trips Emily took to her family in another tribe. He couldn't go with her; an alpha could not leave his pack.

"Gennifer …" I whispered, watching as her gentle face turned towards me, smiling. With a slow grin she nodded her head and turned back to Aro; walking towards him with such grace. No hint of fear in her movements. But that was expected, she was amazing at hiding her fear from everyone. For years no-one knew what had been going on in her home, in her safe haven. No-one except her. Now she was facing someone even we were wolves knew was strong, he had been the driving force against Nessie for a while. Now he had turned on my Gen? Not a chance. "Don't do it." I mumbled, closing my eyes and praying to the ancients to give my baby girl the strength she needed. She wasn't religious, she didn't believe in any of that higher power stuff; and frankly i couldn't blame her at all. What with the way her life had run it was surprising she still even believed in _me_! Thankfully, I'm usually wrong on the idea, i know she wouldn't be stupid enough to get herself hurt again. Too long had i spent getting her out of that damned shell of hers, too much effort and too much pain went into watching her come out tentatively, afraid of the world and everyone in it. The man she loved as a father was nothing more than an abusive bully. Her mother wasn't her mother, she didn't know who her real mother was and to end it all her uncle had wanted her banished from her home.

I for one had had enough.

"Stay put Seth. This isn't your fight." Looking back at me i saw her eyes had changed back a little. That she didn't look like the strange being we had all marveled at before. Now she was returning back to her human state, i thought that anyway. What followed was something even i struggled to believe.

Gen POV

It was now or never, fight or flight. Do or die '_I don't wanna die_!' i cried internally. From my knowledge, the boy Edward should have been able to hear that. I didn't want to become part of what was said to be the most repugnant and hypocritical group of up their own arse snooty posh boys. How that Jane girl could stand it was unbelievable. She was my biggest enemy. I saw her, i could tell she loved Aro. Apparently she was wise for the years she looked. "I refuse your claim Aro. I am not yours to own nor control. You say you are one of the vampire lords? Show me how someone with more human than not is to be controlled by you." Standing my ground i dug my heel into the grassy floor. I hated this, i knew it was coming and my god i knew it would hurt. But it had to be done, something in me just knew it had to be done.

Then it hit me.

I writhed and screamed, groaning and tossing. Choking on my own tongue, tearing at my face. the burning, the burning from Jane's powerful mind. It was agony, i would have done anything to get her to stop. Unfortunately, i knowingly guessed that if she did stop i would be too weak to fight back against the vampires. While i was like this, they had more manners than to just grab me and run. "You bitch." I said, spitting up into the young vampires face as she came to look down at me. She growled angrily and the pain intensified.

I never knew it was possible to feel this much pain in such a short space of time. I couldn't give up. I couldn't give up. i loved Seth too much, i love him in a way no-one would ever understand. I loved him so much, that i would gladly take this punishment for the things i had done and experienced in the past. It all seemed to just come flooding back, every beating; every burn, every laceration. Being raped ... that was the worst one of all. Finally i couldn't take it any longer. I cried out, tears rolling heavily down my reddening cheeks. I could feel the gun aimed at my head, the hands that ran themselves under my skirt and between my legs. Upon instinct i tried to get them away, but it was too much pain. I couldn't move.

I could feel the prodding, the sharpness of fingers exploring the very essence of my childhood innocence. Stealing that one sanctity away from me. Taking all i could ever wish for, something i regretted ever knowing. That man, that horrendous man. He was doing this to me. Aro; he was the one responsible. He was the one calling the shots. Right now, he was the rapist. I could see his face before any other. Jane holding the gun, Aro hovering over me. Leering down with those crimson coloured eyes. It was too much. Far too much. I was going to kill someone. I wanted to hurt him, i wanted to cause him pain. I wanted to tear his eyes right from his head. Those evil; evil eyes. the eyes of a killer. The eyes of a rapist. the eyes of a dead man.

Screaming again i finally lashed out, breaking the chain between me and jane by kicking her with tremendous force. They said i had been bitten by a half blood. Apparently that was all the power i needed with the addrenaline rush and the pure despise of these people. "Don't you **ever**touch me again you bitch!" I shrieked, rushing towards her; eyes wild and terrifying. Her own ones seemed to grow in fear. I was scaring her. The face of a child. So innocent. She too had her childhood ripped from her. But unlike her, i was going to enjoy finishing her off with my bare hands. "Nnnnyeah!" I cried, my hands tearing at her throat, my nails ripping clean through their stone skin and a strange black substance dripped from her neck. clinging onto it, all i could hear where her wails of pain. She had not experienced pain in centuries. Now she knew what was happening. She was dying.

The oozing never seemed to stop. it just kept going. Like i had torn through a human artery. if there was ever a time i wished for devine intervention it would have been now.

i was almost violently sick to see that the black oily liquid started seeping out from her eyes, her nose and mouth. That her ears where turning the same colour and with a sickening thud; that her body hit the ground. finally dead after so many years of walking the earth.

apparently it wasn't just one way a vampire could die.

Seth POV

We all stood in shock. Silent. It was unreal, what had just happened what un_real_! How could anyone do that? My baby, my Gen ... what i had just whitnessed was the most difficult thing in my life. I was being held back by Sam himself, phasing with me again and again. He was really pushing me. I could see the pain in her eyes, i could _feel_ her pain. It was excruciating. I didn't want her to suffer, I wanted my baby to be happy. Happy with me! Happy with me and make a family. I wanted to live with her for the rest of our lives, i never wanted to leave her side. I never wanted to ever make her sad again. She was so beautiful it was a crime to make her unhappy. This was torturous for not just her. She was _my_ imprint, _my_ girlfriend, _my_ future wife and in almost all certainty the _mother_ of my _children_!

"Get off of _me_" I growled at Sam, finally having him let me go and rush to Gennifers side. Her breathing was erratic. She was panting, her hands shaking. Still crying she had down something no-one before had accomplished. A human had just killed a vampire.

"How could this be!" Aro yelled, eyes narrowed at my Gennifer. I glared back protectively, growling like the dog i was inside. No-one hurt my mate. Not even a stupid fucking vampire.

"You had been warned Aro. Not to mess with our kind." A voice called over, standing by the forest edge was a tearful Amy. By her side was Embry; his face much the same as mine. Apparently the friendship between the two girls was stronger than we had even realised. Her voice was different too, like Gennifers had been. I didn't understand it though, a part of me wanted to take my imprint and run; the other wanted to stay and be respectful to the two younger girls. I wanted an explanation! "Do not worry boys, we are a peaceful kind truelly. But you have let out the evil too far in Gennifer. She has suffered much in her lifetime, taking upon herself the pain even i was destined to feel."

With that the two girls walked towards each other and stood side by side, hands clasped and glaring at Aro and the newer vampire Dean. we had all but forgotten him in the argument; but Emmett had him by the scruff of the neck. Apparently he was fond of my girl enough to keep him here too. "You where warned Aro. Many milenia ago you where warned by our kind that you where not to interfiere with the causes of fate. What happens happens and you have no right to change that. No amount of money nor fear in this or any world will **ever** give you power over us." The girls said in unison. Their minds and bodies reacting together. It was seeing them like this that made me wonder about them, they seemed to similar. Then again they had grown up together; it was natural to act the same right?

Apparently right.

Letting out a snarling growl Sam lunged at the two girls, only to be stopped by myself and for some strange reason; Embry. We both fought back against our Alpha until we heard a soft whispy cry from behind us. Looking around there stood Aro, his face a picture of pain and agony. Had he touched Gennifer and seen all that she had gone through? Felt her pain? The girls smiled softly to themselves. In the place of the head Vampire, a scorch mark on the ground lay. A collective intake of breath was taken by the people around us.

Aro was gone.

* * *

**DUN DUN DAAAN  
!!**

**R&&R**


	17. Nameless

**Song for this chapter is 'Flyleaf – All around me'**

**Sorry for taking so long guys, I've had such a lack of writing drive lately. I feel bad! But I'm back with a vengeance. I'm going to WRITE! **

**Disclaimer – y'all know it by now. Nowts changed **

**Damn i missed writing ^_^  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Gen POV

The silence, oh how it ripped me apart. I could bear it no longer. Inside I was dying, the pain … that terrible pain. It had been too much. As a human I would surly have died from such an attack. But … I was no human. Neither was Amy as it so came to be seen.

Memories attacked my mind. They where not painful, they soothed me in a way I could not understand.

So much had happened. Too much of it I could not understand, but I could. It was the strangest sensation, to knew everything and yet understand none of it. But I had a mission in life. We all had a mission. There was reasoning behind my lack of belief in religion. To my kind religion existed not, much like that of to humans _we_ do not exist.

"What is going on!" An outraged yell shattered the silence around us. Amy and I turned to the person currently struggling against the arms of the warrior Emmet. He was of kind soul, one deserving of such a family he had been found by. The man in his arms on the other hand … he had caused pain. Brought me a shattered mind now clearing of whatever power he possessed. He had known I was bitten when I had not. Deep down I knew I was not human; when he was blind.

"You are not worthy of knowledge Dean. For centuries you walk in silence, sought after by many and listening to few. Your lack of conscience will bring forth a life of sadness for you. Listen not to the words of those tainted and embrace the warmth that we can bring." I said, not even thinking before the words danced around my mouth. I was in a hypnotic state, unable to control my body but clearly thinking separately. "You have heard of us, yet refuse us. We are legends, we are whispers. We do not exist yet before you we stand. Stronger than even your _lords_. We bow to **no-one**." I said, finishing with a small hiss. I could feel no end to the hatred surrounding him. It was like I could _see_ the evil that he was controlled by.

"What are you talking about human, you make no sense."

"I make sense, yet you are intelligent enough not to comprehend. Where I to make you understand, your mind would be damaged far more than anything done to me by any on this earth. I am to bear such burden as my birth sister to mirror exact. I feel pain as she feels pleasure. It is how we where born, and how once more we reshape our lives and take on the souls of another tormented pair." I said, my own words confusing me. But I could not move. No matter how much I forced myself ; I was caged inside my body. Like it was some sort of shell. Yet, with each word I felt more and more calm. The same sort of euphoric happiness that comes with lying on your back in a pool of warm muscle easing water. I could feel nothing of the pain from before. And for that I was most happy.

By my side and still within my hands grasp, Amy spoke towards the group we had grown a relationship with. Sam too; being embraced in the warm familiar words of my sister.

"Make not an enemy of us and be forever embraced. That is the way we live in our people. Many lifetimes we have lived, forever longer than any books of source and magic can trace. We lived before evidence can prove. We existed at creation and we shall remain after destruction. We have power to create as we have power to destroy. We remain nameless, never known. Remembered never. Minds forget us. Easily shaped as each of you are. Yet troubled i feel with twin in taking memories."

She lowered her head in shame, as did I. Our actions mimicked exactly. Somehow it was natural to be connected like we where. It was no secret we where close, we had grown up together. It was how we coped.

"I feel they should remain as whole. Tampering as we must leaves only pain in it's place. We wish not to pain those who we have connected so deeply with. Promise us from deep within that these memories we leave alone will remain secret. Not one may know of them. Under pain of death must they stay within you. Never speak of it, never think of it. But be blessed that we do not take such a blessed thing from you.

"For we are not one of our kind. We have ran from our people. We seek refuge and in return we keep safe the bodies of the hosts who willingly accept us. As newborns the twins where left for us. Hidden away and left for dead-" I spat the words out with venom. the speaker hating the memory that plagued Amy and me for years. We could see it. The barley wrapped 'us' waiting to die in the frozen cold forest. I cried inside for what had happened. Our mother had abandoned us. We where nothing to her. Just like i had been nothing to any of my parents it seemed. I had no mother, I had no father. Amy was blessed with a family while i was cursed with none.

"-Gennifer was so named by us. As left on message through basket made and blanket to leave on doorstep of mothers wishing for children." I finished. My body suddenly crumpled under the weight of the pain i bore. Even though i had no power over what i did, apparently when I cried ... so did my body.

Still holding onto my arm, Amy continued. Her face a mask of concern as she knelt down by my side. Holding me tight in her arms, the same embrace a mother should have warmed me with all my life.

"Ripped apart the twins where. Parents different, yet to be future drawn by friendship and location. Before chance for Gen to be claimed she was found by a traveling seeming madman. A half vampire lost through life. Knowing not where or when it was in. Seeing Gen young and fragile it attacked. Something we where not sure of until too late. Bitten was the young babe and poisoned from inside. Pain felt and to be so forever; as magic we cast to prevent change. Cursed by venom so potent that she was to draw pain from life. Pain to be shared by the power of twin. A burden soon to cause her torment. In wishing death to take her we once more stood in and prevented all passers from taking."

She stopped and looked over at the crowd. Marvelling at their faces. When we spoke, they listened. Opening their minds with ours to ease the burden of what we where claiming. It sounded like madness and yet it was hard to not believe it. We after all, _looked_ much different than normal.

"Four outsiders know what happened after. Weakened was she from pain inside that clouded vision saw not the coming danger. Violated was she in ways to lock up many. All life she fears for the same pain. Knowing none but one to make her safe. But refusing advance. Fear causing pain once more." Finishing with a small sigh Amy -or the body of her anyway- stood up once again and let go of my hand. Immediately i felt a rush of control again and i fell on my side against the floor. Physically and mentally drained. I always felt empty when my friend left. But ... we had been calling each other 'twin'. At least, the voices had.

"Gen!" I heard a beautiful voice call to me. It made me smile. I had to smile when he said my name, even when worry and panic laced the word. It was beautiful. _He_ was beautiful. Far too much for me to believe he had imprinted with me.

Suddenly i knew what it meant to be imprinted on. I needed him like i needed Amy in my life. He made me safe; whole.

He was by my side and scooping me up before I even had a chance to say hello. His strong, burning hot arms holding me tight against his bare chest as he silently whispered how much he loved me in my ear. Even I struggled to hear it. Looking up at him I had to sigh contently. His face was just so adorable when he was worried. Mine when worried creased and looked almost angry. Seth looked beautiful.

Seth POV

"Put her down Seth." Sam had said as I simply held my imprint tight to my chest. A rush of protectiveness hurling me into a state of panic. I had seen too much today to even think about putting my baby down. I needed her, too much. She was like that first breath coming up for air after cliff diving. The thrill of being above water again was part of the rush that made us do it so often. apart from the thrill of jumping of course it was amazing how much we took for granted that first breath. That same wave of need passed over a still very butt naked me.

Suddenly a shrill scream of pain erupted from Gen. Her eyes clenched shut as she shrieked in agony. Across the grass was Amy, kneeling beside the spot of black marring the ground. Her hand was brushing over the surface and she looked to be taking steady and very heavy breaths. Writhing in pain Gennifer struggled against my grip. She became so very pale, _too_ pale. She looked exactly like when she had been hit by that car not months ago. instantly my eyes widened in fright and i called for help. My body reacting fasted than my brain. She looked dead but kept moving. Kicking and thumping at my chest. Tears ran down her face as she kept on screaming.

I felt that same pain. That same burning agony she was enduring. It almost made **me** want to cry out in agony. But being a wolf i had a much higher resistance to pain. Gennifer's pain barrier was weaker than anyone had ever seen before. She could hold it in so much but feel every bit of it. Right now it seemed like she was going through the pain spared of Aro when he vanished. They had killed him, and to prevent the land from showing the effect my baby shrieked and cried and begged for death. It was horrible. My own face became weak and tears burned at my cheeks, my throat sore from seeing her so helplessly in pain.

She had been pulled from my grasp by Embry. His face calm and almost - happy. I hated him for it. I felt my baby's pain! And he looked like someone who had just got laid! Bastard.

Leading her over to Amy he put her down on the grass, still choking on her own tears and shrieking. Where it not for Edward by my side at the minute i started to go over to her again and forcing me back i would have ran to her. Held her tight. Whispered to her how much i loved her and how brave she was. I had no clue what was going on but instincts told me to make her happy. To stop her crying. It was physically like tearing me in two seeing her like this. I wanted to rip everyone apart and get to her. Hold her close. Cradle her and kiss her. Make it all go away. But conscience told me i couldn't take it away. I was powerless to her pain this time, i couldn't prevent it nor would anyone let me get to her. they all somehow knew what was going on and I didn't.

i hated it.

"Why!" I snarled at Edward. One of my closest friends and a vampire to the Olympic coven just outside Forks. His mind reading ability had saved us countless times, but even he in my frenzied state may not survive my wrath if he didn't let me get to my Gennifer.

"She has to do this. Trust me." He whispered, his vampire smooth velvet voice did nothing for us wolves. Their scent put us off instantly. It was one of the things i had to get over when the friendship began. Much like how we apparently smelled to them. Our two races where sworn enemies but Edward and I had defied that. The truce between us had been the best thing ever. When Jake imprinted on Edwards kid we where all saved from one big bloodbath.

I didn't trust him. For once i didn't trust the judgment of the mind reader.

How could he expect me to trust him! It was like him watching Bella go through the change to vampire again. That same burning agony ... was that venom crap finally getting to her? No ... she couldn't become one of them, not after all we'd gone through. Why did they keep trying to break us apart! I had imprinted on her for Christ sake! Why on earth could no-one see that we where never going to leave each other. Our imprints are our soul mates, we would make it work! One day we WILL get married, we will raise a family and we will do it against the odds that seem to **never** give us a break.

"Just trust me Seth. I know what's going on." He whispered again, still gripping onto me. It was strange to see a giant being held down by someone shorter and less muscled than him. But on equal strengths it made it easier. I just wanted her though. She was in pain. I just wanted to stop it.

Almost as soon as the shrieking had started; it stopped.

just stopped.

"Baby?" I called out, praying that she was better. Her eyes where closed and she was still curled up in the foetal position. She shook lightly, telling me she was still crying.

But instead of where my hand should have been, Amy placed hers. Pulling her up and embracing her warmly. A shot of jealously sparked within me, I wanted to be the one causing that smile. Not her.

"Well done Gennifer. You may return, i believe your mate is waiting for you." She chuckled, helping her up gently. Apparently, that force within the girls remained. Her face though ... my baby's beautiful face when she turned around and started running back to me.

I could have cried she was so beautiful. Her perfect blue eyes seemed to shine even more than they had before. The amazing golden corn curls of her hair where brighter, bigger. It had been like the transformation in 'interview with a vampire' - a sort of joke we had with the Cullens one movie night. They spent all night picking out faults from the film itself. But ... damn she was beautiful. Catching her halfway i swung her up into my arms, cradling her to my like a life preserver. Oh how good she felt. I felt not embarrassed - butt naked was never a good place for me to be, hugging my girlfriend. Apparently she had noticed too as her cheeks flushed a bright shade of red.

I couldn't help but laugh. She would get used to us phasing naked. But now she was just as embarassed as we had been the first time.

I hadn't expected what she had said though. Those amazingly soft petal lips moved up to speak so brilliantly into my ear as my eyes widened in shock. Only chance holding her upright to me as all thoughts left my head.

Gen POV

"Marry me Seth."

* * *

**Ooooh not long now is it?**

**Im actually kinda proud of this chapter. Gen deserves a big high five and Seth too for leading me this far**

**cause you know, I dont write this ... they do ...**

**and i mean that coming from a sane person.**

**As always, R&&R makes me write faster. That should be obvious by now right?  
**


	18. Forever

**_Your all mean!!! =P only 2 votes? and its a TIE on whether to kill of Gennifer or not lol. im deciding to simply base it on the reviews for this chapter. So if you WANT a next chapter review people, it's not too difficult and it means i know where YOU want this story to go. no use me wanting it one way and no-one liking it._**

**_Anyway, this chapter is again dedicated to SarahlovesEdwardCullen cause she be ill and i felt bad lol! i adore you, my most fanatic reviewer ^_^_**

**_Big chapter for you all =P_**

**_song for this chapter changes, but for the wedding itself it has to be 'true colours - Eva Cassidy'_**

**_Disclaimer ;; i own none of the twilight cast, their locations or indeed their personalities. All else - including this plot - belongs to me. _**

* * *

"W-what?" I asked, my face a mask of shock. I had expected her to say 'i love you' or ... well ... 'i love you' ... but not that. Hell, she hadn't even asked me out before. I always asked, she always blushed. I liked it that way. Not that i was some sexist or anything, but I enjoyed the old fashioned way of treating a lady _like_ a lady. Not a whore.

I mean Damnit! I hadn't even slept with her once. She was too scared to even talk about sex with me, let alone _do it._ I remembered Emily telling me she was just nervous; and knowing that I knew what had happened to her made it worse. She wanted protection, not to feel like that was all I wanted. Which it wasn't. I loved the girl like i loved my pack. My brothers and sister meant everything to me. Or, at least it did before i met Gennifer. She was my world. My everything. She meant more to me than i could find words to describe with, i hadn't even tried to make a word up it was far too difficult. I simply adored her so much. The way she walked on her toes all the time like she was dancing, how she smiled when I called her name. The way her hair always seemed so bouncy.

I loved waiting outside her room until she woke up in the morning, getting a kiss on the forehead when she walked to brush her teeth. I loved how her pj's now consisted of one of my old tops and girl boxers. She looked beautiful and sexy and innocent and pure and ... perfect. I just wanted to hold her to me all the time, like she was the air i breathed. I couldn't live without my beautiful Gennifer. She meant everything to me, now and forever. How i hadn't seen her before astounded me. She was the most perfect creature to ever walk this or any other earth. And for that, i loved her even more. She had seen so much in her life, things even i had shuddered to think of. Yet she soldiered on regardless. She was stronger than any of us in the pack, or the Olympic coven. They stuck together when things got tough. We all had someone to turn to when things got too hard for us to handle.

Who had Gennifer turned to all those years ago? How had she coped with the terrible things she had seen and felt by the [people she was to call a family. How had she masked herself so well when I knew how delicate and fragile she was. I had wondered if the time she was raped wasn't the first attempt at suicide. After all, how was a thirteen year old going to get her hands on a gun so easily?

i didn't want to think about any of that, if we where to get anywhere this year i would need to get over the fact that she used to be so very depressed. it was before me, before this revelation and way before i had just been asked to marry her.

"Well? ..." She asked, i could see her face falling a little, obviously my silence had been taken as rejection. That was of course not the case and i was more than willing to marry her here and now if it where possible. I couldn't have stumbled the words out any faster had i tried.

"Of course, yes yes YES! Damnit, YES!"

* * *

Gen POV

The sounds of beautiful wind rusting the wind chimes in the back garden couldn't have a more oposite effect on my nerves. Emily had placed them outside for me to 'meditate to an inner silence'. I wasn't part of the tribe, and had no idea what i was doing so i just sat here. In my simple sweat pants and vest, waiting for the sun to rise over the trees in front of me. Today was the day i was getting married. At seventeen i was going to be exactly like my 'mum' was. Only this time, it wasn't to a cruel abuser. Seth was more than perfection personified. When i looked at him all i could see where those amazingly deep brown eyes. They went on for miles so they did, i could run in them, be lost and never feel cold. His eyes where so very warm it was a comfort just to catch a glimpse of them.

I felt like i did all those years ago when i first had a crush on him, moving from Scotland over to La Push had been a big deal. I had just lost my mother, put under the care of a man with which i shared a mutual distain for and had had began getting harmed in the home. Everything within a month had been a bit much for someone of 13. How strange of me to have thought it was so long ago. 4 years had passed since then. i was safe and today was the day i was going to marry the one man who -on this earth- made me feel like i ws worth something. like i was part of some bigger and better picture that i just had to look out and find. I reached out, i fell and he was there to catch me.

Oh how i longed to be sitting on his lap right now, his strong arms hugging me tight to that muscular chest, rippling with heat that always made me to very drowzy. That or ... something else anyway.

We hadn't slept together once. That one night we got close i had told Seth everything myself. And very sweetly he responded saying when i was ready, he would know. Right after i had proposed. How could i not notice how very ... _sexy_ he looked butt naked. No girl should resist. The only thing that was making me worried was Leah. She still had a strange aversion to me. She sided with Sam on the whole 'Gennifer is a threat' front. He had backed down a little, but there was always a pack member by my side at all times just in case something else happened. Emily had warned him, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. That was just one of the small things i was willing to get over to be with my Seth.

He would play with my hair sometimes, study each and every strand that was my own. Gaze at me as if i where not real, like i was this magical and priceless piece of artwork. He marveled at me and for that I was more than eternally grateful for anything i had ever done to deserve someone so absolutely perfect.

"-I don't care what it _feels_ like Em, its _wierd!_"

"And thats **my** fault?!"

"Yea, you and your damn wolfish ways got me all hot and bothered! Just cause you fancy me don't think i'm gonna jump you tonight boy-o. I still dont forgive you for what you did!"

"I was _seven bloody years _ago Ames! C'mon!-"

I laughed to myself as i listened to my darling sister and cousin argue in the kitchen. The family had become more complicated than that of the seventeenth century royal line of England! What with me and Amy actually being twins, Embry and adopted cousin, Seth being an adopted cousin ... yet our imprinting was mirrored in a way. I liked it.

"Amy? Think you can keep it down with lover boy in there, i'm feeling sick enough as it is."

"Still? Damn ... How long d'ya think before he finds out?"

"Finds out what? Who? Huh? What I miss?" Embry complained. We hadn't warned him of why I was suddenly coming down with a strange tummy bug. That was what we called it though. Emily had obviously figured it out, as had Mrs. Call. We swore that Leah and Kim knew too but we couldn't be sure. Rachel and Paul had been too much into each other to notice but for me the six of us knowing was too much for me in itself.

"Shush you, and I don't know Amy. Im scared what he's gonna say. You know he got all worried when i told him i wanted to move the wedding closer mind. He said it was so quick ... but ..." Suddenly my eyes welled up and i was engulfed in a warm hug before the tears could even spill over and onto my cheeks. I stayed still though, too weak to even each my arms up and hug my best friend and twin. She rubbed my back gently and helped me to my feet before walking me inside to see a very worried and uncomfortable looking Embry. We bypassed him and simply made our way up to the bedroom where my dress hung from the doorframe, ready to have its many layered put upon me. The simple silk material had been altered by none other than emily herself to fit exactly the size of my waist. This of course meant that the rest had been altered too, making the front a beautiful layered plunge and the back lower than normal. It was all held together with a opal stitched under the bust corset that had apparently been found in a charity shop. If i could look amazing on a budget, i was more than a happy girl.

"You're going to look beautiful Gennifer. We all know it, you're so pretty it's almost unfair on all of us. But seriously, i'll give emily and elah a call and they can get here faster to get your hair and make-up fixed. Sam's keeping Seth at bay with a massive hangover apparently. Even wolves get drunk so we've found." I could tell she was attempting to cheer me up but right now i was too scared for the reaction of my husband to be that all i could think of was the growing nausea in my stomach and the ever growing feeling that i was going to choke on my own breath. Something was moving inside me and although i knew _exactly_ what it was that was causing it, the nerves forbade me from even bothering to say it aloud.

"Kay ..." Was all i could mumble as my darling Amy ran from the room and returned not a moment later, cell in hand and dialing the girls who where coming to make my special day all that more special.

* * *

The hours passed slowly, yet each time i looked in the mirror i felt more and more afraid. Why did i think i could do this so soon? How could i have thought about doing this, i was only seventeen! Kids my age never got married. Of course, kids my age never had such bother with being imprinted on by a werewolf who was adoptively your cousin, nor did they go through much of what i have these past four years. What i had over them though, was what i _knew_ wha i was going to do in life. And if that meant changing who i was; then i would happily do so.

My hair had been tied up ontop of my head with a few curling strands falling beside by cheeks. It had been styled to perfection and even at one point Bella had come over to check on me with Nessie. I adored the little girl who was growing quicker than any on this earth. Being so special was a burden for many, but she showed it differently, her gift was one that even i could not help but long for, she had it all and to put it all together she had odd defying parents. Biological ones at that, whereas i now had none. The one i did have was locked away in prison; hopefully not to be released for a another decade or so. I knew he would be out before then though, as he could be a very caring man on the outside, behave well. It was only towards me that he held any agression or anger towards. Something was wrong with _me_ that made him that way. I personally was a reson behind such an abusive childhood.

"Well my beautiful niece, i think that's us finished on you. Lets get that gown on and we can be on our way to the wedding." Chimed an all too cheery Emily. Much as i adored her, i couldn't be around her too often, Sam still having worries about me made it difficult to go enar her without being afraid. He was so much the oposite of Paul, and yet i could see the same look in his eyes.

I wondered if Paul had known what i was when he hit me. Knew that i wasn't human or indeed that i had been cursed with bad luck all my life. Who could tell. From what i knew it was the same old story 'it's not your fault dear, he's just a very bad man'. It wasn't true though, for years i knew a kind and caring man. Before everything started changing i had thought he was wonderful. Now i knew he was as much a monster as i was. But he had no reason to be.

"Yea! C'mon, i've been dying to see it on you. Em told me about it and i wanna see if you've outshon me. You will obviously, i don't have such a pretty face to go with it all, and im no blond. Lucky girl." Giggled Kim. We weren't as close as some may think, but i got on with her. Jared had taken it upon himself to be my big brother. In the patrols of my room it was always either Seth or Jared watching over me. Kim was usually there too, unless Jared was all furry, the girl had apparently a weak stomach and was getting over the idea of her husband being a dog outside a teenage girls window.

Without speaking i rose from my chair and sighed heavily. Today was the day. Today i was going to be Mrs Gennifer Clearwater. _'I'm going to be his wife ... holy jesus i'm still only 17!'_ my mind was in a panic. Was i ready for this? Was i really going to go through with this? Was he the one for me? Had the past year even happened? Somehow the unspoken doubt in my mind had been picked up on by the ever loving Emily and she brought me to her in a mothering embrace. Something about her just made me want to be a little girl again. It was unfair that i had experienced such a childhood. But there was a silent promise between Seth and myself. Our children wouldn't be that unlucky.

Most teens would freak at thinking about their kids so young. Seth and I where different though. The imprinting link was just so _strong_ I had to hold myself back from simply standing in his arms all day. I would do it too, very happily. God save me when i get to kiss him after the ceremony. I don't know how we're goign to just stop and kiss.

Another thing i absolutely adored of my soon to be husband was his kiss. It wasn't the typical 'oh so scared for making out' kind of thing. Each touch was like fireworks night as a seven year old child. The absolute wonderment that fills your stomach to the point of almost ticklish delight. Each gentle brush of skin was an explosion of passion that neither of us could fathom to explain. No amount of words where needed. For hours we sat with each other, looking into each others eyes in perfect silence. The world was made for us. We where happy. We where made to be together, fate had designed us that way.

"I'm ready." I wispered into my aunts neck. nodding my head and forcing back the lump in my throat at the enxt step. Since Paul was still locked away to never set eyes or hand on me again he would not be the one to walk me down the isle. This was something i hadn't considered until this morning. My darling husband of course had told me he had it all figured out. He knew how to make me calm and last night certainly showed me how much he was excited about having the ultimate claim on me. Not simply as his girlfriend or even his _mate_. I was going to be his wife. The woman he spent the rest of his eternity with. Yet, asI stood with my bridesmaids and maid of honour -Emily- i couldn't help panic at the idea of who was going to give me away.

"Well then honey, lets get a move on. Don't want to be late for your own wedding now do we." Emily laughed motherly, her eyes flistening with unshed tears. much like mind. Although hers where of pride. She was so happy that i had been able to slip into a family with her. She had never had children and with me around she felt like the mother she always wanted to be. With which, we all left my room. Ready to face the big day ahead of us finally.

* * *

The sounds of people talking as I walked through the arch to signify the beginning of the wedding was somewhat unnerving. The tribe elders where sat at the front of the rows of seats. The pack one both sides. It would have been far too upsetting to see the bride and grooms sides seperate. I had but one person who would be on my side, and that was Amy. She was currently sat with Embry on the grooms side and a few others of the pack. The rest all sat for me, their mates, brothers, sisters and parents all crowding into the remaining seats. Amongst them where the Cullens. Doctor and Mrs. Cullen at the front with Bella and Edward at their side. Jasper and Alice where on my side of the seating . Emmet and Rosalie had taken yet another trip to Africa but left a gift and note giving us a huge congratulations. Where it not for the one man standing at the front fiddling with his shirt the temptation would have come for me to simply turn around and walk away. Seth was everything i had ever dreamed my prince charming could be. Whenever i was low i could trust him to keep me safe. To listen to me, comfort me when i was down. He would sometimes sneak into my room at night and just lie with me. I found it difficult to sleep now without the burning heat that only felt right on him. Without it i was cold, i would have nightmares. We both realised it was a need that would be adressed at one point. For now ... all i could see where those beautiful eyes looking around nervously. Worried that his shirt would tear under the hot bulging muscles on his arms.

If a girl could die of feeling turned on, i would be dead long before now. Not only was i good at keeping my hurt to myself but it seemed i could keep my desires under control too. I was still so scared of being hurt again, such a thing would be too much to take in if we simply did it. Had sex, got it over with. It would eat me alive.

Silently, i went over every second, every glimpse i had ever taken of my beautiful Seth. Even from a young age when i arrived her at the mere age of thirteen i could see he was a good looking boy. His skin was just a little lighter than the rest. But his eyes ... so full of delicious warmth that almost destroyed my entire being when i was not beside him. Being held in those magnificantely strong arms ...

Music. i could hear music. The march had began. My bridesmaids and maid of honour all danced their way like angels down the pathway allocated for me. Renesmee was the flower girl for my wedding. Throwing flower petals onto the path before me. The music shifting let me know it was finally my turn. I moved through the arch as people stood. I slowly made the motion to step forward when my arm was caught by a large burning one. in chock i looked up to see Sam draping his arm around mine and elaning down to speak to me.

"You have to believe me Gennifer, I need to protect my pack. But one thing you have to understand is that i do love you like a part of it. I'm going to show you that you can trust me." His voice was thick laced and heavy with what sounded like sadness. I couldn't help myself but to place my hand over his arm and gently squeeze. Looking up at him and giving him a watery eyed smile. Sam was my uncle, for all intents and purposes. My family never actually belonged to me until today. Something had changed in the atmosphere. Whether it was a Cullen enduced speech or Emily i couldn't care. I turned around and have my uncle a hug, almost crying with happiness. it felt for the first time in a very long while that he had accepted me. Let go of what i was for _who_ i was. "Come on kiddo, you've got a good man up there waiting to make you his woman." He said with a soft laugh.

I had never heard Sam laugh before, i could suddenly see why Aunt Emily loved him so much. Other than the imprinting of course. He was someone that had a security about him. An element i sorley saught in Seth.

He turned me from him and gave my arm the tiniest of squeezes before we both starting gliding up the path. My voice lost as i caught the eyes of the man i truely loved with every single iota of my being. Whether i was human or not there was no way anyone could deny how much i loved Seth. He was the reason y mind even bothered to work. Without him i would have given into my deamons and given up. Been part of a national figure of teenage kids who die young.

Without him it would literally have meant my death.

He was the air i breathed, the warmth of summer, the intense burning passion inside my tummy that threatened to explode whenever he touched me. He was the gentle hum of music in the background when you turned down the radio to study. The magical feelings you get when you first see the moon with someone. The beauty of that first shooting star in the middle of a forest floor; lying down in the arms of the man you loved. He was the comfort of sleeping in on the weekends and the intense pleasure of basking in the sunrise on a sunday. He was everything i had ever loved. Right down to the love i felt for life. A new love. One i trusted. He was Seth. Perfection and pleasure all painted by the hand of the most skilled artist and still finished by the hand of gods. He was my god, the man i worshipped every day to. And the power of what i felt for him only burned to the white hot magic when i reached the front of the alter and felt his hand replace sams. Nothing yet in this world had made me feel so wanted.

"Dearly Beloved ..."

* * *

Seth Pov

"... I do."

I had never believed in magic. Not in the sort of Angels, fairies, mermaids style anyway. But; having seen Gennifer for that first moment in her wedding gown. Knowing that she was going to be _mine_. That my mate was going to _forever_ declair that she and I belonged together in a way most people couldn't even imagine. There where no words to describe how magical i felt. right then, hearing my baby say those two words to me. Giving me that most adorable smile that made me want to wrap her in my arms and ravish her until she could no colours right. I wanted to make her see the stars that shone in her eyes. Hear the music that was her voice. I wanted to hear the most beautiful girl to ever grace this earth with her angelic precense shout out _my_ name when i took her finally. I wanted to prove to her that no-one on this earth would ever make her feel so perfect as i would. Show her with every ouce of energy i had in my body that i loved her so much. That i believed she was so desirable ... right until there came a point where physically i could move no more.

Only then could anyone stop me. Only when she turned around and left me would i ever stop worshiping the very air around her. She deserved so much in life, and in those vows i had just spoken held a secret message. Forever even after the day we where both great grandparents i would prove to her how absolutely worthwhile she really was.

"I now pronounce you man and wife ... You may kiss the-"

We both moved so fast the minister conducting the sermon had not finished before we where both basking in the complete euphoria that was our first kiss as man and wife. It was even more perfect than when she told me she loved me. Nothing, ever, could replace the complete and utter devotion that we had for each other. Not death, Not vampires, not anyone or anything. Together we where meant to be, and together we would stay.

* * *

**well, what did y'all think? thank you gennifer and seth for FINALLY getting hitched. They've been dying to for ages now, but my muse has returned and they are rejoicing. Want to see the rejoicing? Or even see what happens next? REVIEW!**

**i wont update until i get at LEAST 15 more reviews! not too hard is it? im gonna start demanding. Cause i feel left out without them, it makes pixiekiz sad =(**


	19. COMPLETED Sequal to follow

**Right yall, i think this is actually rounded nicely off.**

**but. as of tomorow i am dedicating myself to writing the next fic to follow.**

**Keep checking this for an update on the sequal. but for now ...**

**Concrete Angel is**

**COMPLETE!**


End file.
